August
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of surprises
1. Main story - Honeymoon

**1****st**** August 2013 Thursday**

**Day 213**

**Welcome to the first day of the month. Happy birthday to all the horses out there! And now that Zap and Jenny are married…I have no idea what to write about. Let's hope I can think of something. **

**Disclaimer: *random gibberish***

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes as the morning sunlight poured in from behind her. With a yawn, she stretched her arms up above her head, wiggling her toes as she did so. A muffled whisper from beside her caught the girl by surprise.

"Morning," Zap purred beside her, propping himself up on to his side so he could plant a kiss on his wife's cheek. "…Mrs Monogan."

"Hmm, Mrs Monogan," she pretended to mull over the new name while draping her arm around his shoulder. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it."

He chuckled in response, pulling her face closer to his in a morning embrace. Zap sank back in to his pillow, moony eyed and smiling, but groaned a little when Jenny left the bed and pulled her suitcase out from underneath.

"Do you have to start packing straight away?" he questioned, stretching loudly on the bed. "I mean, Dex won't mind if we're a little late."

"C'mon, we promised," she exclaimed as she began to place neatly folded clothes in to their designated regions. "As soon as the honeymoon was over, we would be back and working at the habitat."

"The honeymoon's not over," Zap debated, pulling himself up in to a sitting position. "Dex is just trying to ruin ours because he didn't get his own."

The clone ran over to the bed, jumping on it and sitting on her knees. "You know, it might be fun to go and see everyone again."

The pilot pretended to think. "Nope, I have everyone I need right here," he said quickly, earning a sigh from Jenny. "I don't think it'd be fun to see Dex, the girls are just…well not part of the original team, and I could definitely, definitely live without Tung. Did I tell you he sneezed on me once?"

Jenny grabbed Zap's arm and absentmindedly began to play with it. "I think that you would miss Tung the most."

He snorted in response. "Yeah right. I wonder what I would miss most; the constant lack of food or the screwing up of missions?"

"Hey, you screwed up your fair share of missions too," the engineer debated back, pulling out Zap's suitcase from the base of the bed.

"Admit it; you gave me the most important roles in the missions. You loved planning the missions for me," he boasted, getting out of the bed himself to help her. Jenny tried to supress the smile on her face.

"Never," she whispered, but was surprised as Zap grabbed her waist and turned her around, pulling his wife as close to him as possible.

"Please, please don't pack just yet," he murmured to her, sending a chill down her spine.

"We have to," she explained, sounding tired as she said it once again. "Check out is soon and we still haven't-"

He placed a finger to her lips, shushing her to silence. "At least, let's go to the beach one last time before we go."

Jenny pouted her lips in thought, almost teasing her husband. She bit her lip as his longing gaze bore in to her head. She caved instantly; the bright blue too much to handle.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, enjoying the way he perked up at her response. Her hands tapped themselves on to his shoulders before slowly running down the front of his black shirt. "But then, we go to the spa."

The clone raced out of their hotel room; an excited bug boy with an uncontrollable smile following closely behind.

* * *

**Yeah, I quite like this one, but I doubt many could hold a candle to yesterday's. Thank you so much for all your positive reviews; they were so overwhelming. It literally just takes one for me to read for me to smile like an idiot. R&R! **


	2. Main story - A little worry

**2****nd**** August 2013 Friday**

**Day 214**

**Thanks guys for all the amazing e-mails. I was so happy when I woke up and received them. Happy Jeans for Genes day too!**

**Disclaimer: If I don't put this down, they'll come after me…**

* * *

"I don't get why you can't just…get over it," Jane scoffed lightly as she addressed Dex. Her husband walked beside her towards the enclosures, shifting their son in his hold.

"Look, I am over it," he insisted, his voice eerily calm. "I can understand that they care very much for each other; and he should know that if he hurts her in any way, I'll hurt him. "

He flicked his head towards his wife when he heard the muffled snort of derision, but Jane quickly regained her composure. "I'm sure you will."

"They're back now, so I can…keep an eye on them," Dex widened one of his eyes towards his toddler, Winston giggling in fits of laughter at the simple act. "Ok, I'm going to head over to section one with everyone. It's bug washing day."

"Yes! Best day of the week!" his wife cheered, causing Dex to grin from ear to ear. He pulled Jane in to a sideways hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," he mocked, chuckling as the girl poked out her tongue. "I'll meet you over there, ok?"

She nodded in response and watched as he walked out of the nearest exit. Jane strolled through the many corridors that contained the bedrooms of the crew, and finding no one, she decided to head towards section one.

* * *

The corridor was dimly lit, and with the entire crew assumed to be washing the insects, Jane was surprised to hear a muffled noise coming from an adjacent door. She approached it with caution and squinted in the poor light.

'Girl's bathroom?' she questioned internally, furrowing her brow in confusion. Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together in thought, the entomologist raised her hand towards the sensor.

It was locked.

Turning her hand around, she rapped on the metal with her knuckles. "Hello?"

The muffled noise on the other side ceased immediately. "Jane?"

"Jenny?" Jane asked the voice, recognising it as the engineer's. "Is everything ok?"

"Yep," the clone answered quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just come out soon; Dex has already started bug washing day."

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Great," the mother murmured her response before casually continuing her walk down the hall towards the pavilions.

* * *

Jenny waited for the sound of Jane's footsteps before she moved; but when she tried to, she found that she couldn't.

'_Only ten seconds left,'_ she whispered to herself, staring down at the glowing green object in front of her.

The clone slid down the cold metal wall, wrapping her arms around her legs in foetal position as she continued to wait. Her forehead dripped in sweat and her mouth felt instantly dry when a small alarm rang out on the device.

'_Longest thirty seconds of my life,'_ the girl murmured internally, before reaching out a shaking hand and taking the object. Her lips stretched to the thinnest line possible, her mind raced with worrying thoughts and her eyes watered with exhaustion.

What would happen if she didn't know? What was the answer going to be?

Whatever it was, she had to turn the small invention over to find out. Shaking with absolute fear, the girl twirled the device in her hands to examine the little screen.

She felt her heart sink at the sight…

…for those two pinks lines were unmistakable.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Main story - Anxious predictions

**3****rd**** August 2013 Saturday**

**Day 215**

**Hehe, surprise? Wow you're all asking questions and not saying what you think it is. Too bad I'm the only one who **_**actually**_** knows what's going on, and you guys will just have to wait. **

**There are some clues to help you, thought I admit they are hard unless you know what is going to happen. Chapter dedicated to whoever can find them. Hint; one is in chapter 27 of June and the other is in chapter 28 of July. **

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas and my imagination, I just don't know it. **

* * *

The clone paced down the hall; nervously ringing her hands together and finding comfort in the squeaking noise her gloves made.

'_I'll just…I'll just tell Jane. Yeah, that should be simple enough,'_ the words swam through the clone's mind, comforting the girl as she continued towards the team. _'And then she can take care of telling everyone else; Bream, Tung, and…'_ Jenny stopped in her tracks when her thoughts wandered to her team leader.

His smiling, gentle face flashed across the inside of her eyelids. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled at his image, but ever so slowly, his smile began to fade, turning down at a horrible angle so that he was scowling at her. His red eyes burned with anger.

'_You're fired!'_ she heard him shout, pointing an accusing finger at her. Anxiety rose up to the back of her throat once again, her own smile wiped away. _'You, and the person who did this to you. You are irresponsible children who are no longer welcome here.'_

Jenny snapped her eyes open and pushed her fingers through her hair once again, walking backwards until she felt the metal wall support her.

… _and the person who did this to you._

"Oh crap," she whispered under her breath. Jenny hadn't even thought about telling Zap yet. What would his reaction be to this?

'_You're what?'_ his shouting voice echoed in her mind. _'Did you even think of consulting me first? No, I want nothing to do with this. You can handle it on your own.'_

Tears began to well up in Jenny's eyes, falling in crooked lines down her cheeks. Never had she thought that she might have to face this on her own. What was she going to do then?

This was all too much. Jenny pulled herself off the wall and drew a long, calming breath.

One…two…three.

Perhaps she was being a little too dramatic, after all, everyone didn't know yet, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Standing up, she turned her attention to the blinking light on the wall next to her. It seemed that she was so lost in her thoughts while walking, that she made it to the entrance of the pavilions. Nervously fixing herself up and regaining her composure, she activated the door and strolled in.

* * *

It was a lot easier than she thought; pretending nothing was up. After all, the clone had done it many times before around her team. To this day, everyone who wasn't her husband doesn't know that she scrubs the shower floor clean every time before she uses it, something she likened to an obsessive compulsive act. And no one knew about her crush on Zap until there were girls on the team to gossip with.

The habitat crew were located relatively close to the entrance the maintenance jockey used, so she only took a few steps before Zap noticed her.

"Here, grab a sponge," he threw a small yellow square at her. She caught it awkwardly and widened her eyes when her hand instantly moved to her stomach. Zap raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a laugh. She simply shook it off, moving closer to him with a forced smile.

"Yeah it's just bug washing day," she mused, roughly moving the sponge up and down the hard exoskeleton of one of the crickets. "Worst day of the week."

Zap smiled as he worked beside her. "I knew I married you for a reason," the clone's eyes flashed down to her stomach.

_Hopefully for more reasons than one._

Jane's silhouette appeared from behind the beetle, a bucket floating beside her full to the brim of murky bubbles.

"Here Jenny, you can take this bucket," Jane ordered, pulling on the robot that was dispensing a hose. Jenny stared in to the dirty water and choked back a gag, one fist in front of her mouth while the other moved to her stomach. Jane observed her behaviour with worry.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," the clone answered, feeling her face turn green. She shook her head subtly as though only to talk to the older woman. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Actually, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Jane nodded nervously before retreating to the closest exit, a nervous Jenny following her tracks. She exhaled again, her mind trying to piece together the perfect explanation.

_You've got to get it over with sooner or later._

* * *

As the door behind them closed, the entomologist turned to the clone. She shrugged her shoulders. "What's up?"

Jenny stammered before her eyes darted down the hall. "Ah, could we talk about this somewhere else? I would prefer if we were sitting down."

Jane flashed the girl a confused look before nodding again, taking the lead down the hall towards the nearest room.

The girls entered the kitchen and sat opposite each other, Jane staring expectantly at her conversationalist.

The engineer swallowed a dry lump in her throat. "Ok, what I'm about to say may shock you," she began, obviously not correctly as a horrible look of concern graced the face of the woman. "And, I don't want you to freak. It's just that, I might need some help and…I need someone to talk to."

Jane nodded slowly again, urging the clone to continue. "I, uh, took a, a test," Jenny's eyes widened at the word, hoping to convey the message without actually saying it. "And it, uh…" her head fell in disappointment, her eyes falling sadly on to her stomach. Jane let out an audible gasp, the message finally sinking in.

"Oh," she whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She looked around the room uncomfortably. "Have you told Zap?" Jenny sniffed loudly before shaking her head, her gaze never lifting to address Jane.

"Dex is going to kill me," the clone complained, allowing her head to drop against the table. Jane watched her with empathy, trying to think of what her husband would say about this. "He's been watching us so carefully that we haven't left the habitat since we got back from the honeymoon. I'm just-"

"Hang on, where did you get the test?"

"I made it myself," the engineer stated simply. At these words, the older woman relaxed immediately, feeling her shoulders drop and a smile crawl to her lips. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, oh Jenny, that doesn't mean you're pregnant," Jane said with a light laughter floating in her voice. The clone crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you mean?" her voice had grown stern, almost irritated. Jane tried to supress her giggle.

"You made it yourself; there's no guarantee that it works properly," she began to comfort, but Jenny remained unfazed. "You're probably so paranoid to think that you are that the device you made would register anyone pregnant. Or perhaps you missed a crucial piece that determines the difference."

The clone's expression softened at these words. Maybe she was right; after all, she did rush to make the pregnancy test that maybe something went wrong.

"But how does that explain how I've been feeling lately?" she asked sceptically, eyes locking with Jane's.

"Maybe you caught the flu," Jane responded casually, hoping that her smile would catch onto the girl. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're ok." She stood up with Jenny, both of them approaching the door. "Besides, you better hope you're not pregnant. It is kind of against the law."

Jenny chuckled nervously at this as Jane left the room. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**Don't forget the image competition. It's on DeviantArt; a website I am still unfamiliar with. R&R!**


	4. Multichapter - Jealous boys

**4****th**** August 2013 Sunday**

**Day 216**

**A 2-shot multichapter today. Happens before Zap and Jenny are married, in the overlap section where they are dating but haven't told anyone yet. **

**To the anonymous reviewer; (it would be easier if you had an account but I'm not telling you to do anything) you are definitely on the right track, but the one in June is very hard unless you understand what is going on later. **

**I'll tell you all when to look back at that chapter in particular, but I'm just trying to explain that nothing in the main story is random; everything is linked. **

**Disclaimer: ****All rights reserved…but some wrongs are still available.**

* * *

The habitat was alive with the shuffling of feet and the whirring of tools. The team was kept busy restoring the structure after a strong thunderstorm hit them, so there were glass domes to replace and walls to put up.

Zap had just finished restoring one of the enclosures next to his room. A smirk graced his lips as he moved towards the control room in search of the engineer, eager to offer up his help to her. They had been dating for about a week now, and according to Zap, it had been better than perfect.

The doors slid open gracefully, revealing Jenny seated at the giant screen, her eyes happily skimming an e-mail.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he greeted casually, strolling over to her. She turned around at his voice, smiling in return.

He bent down to her, lips pouted for a kiss. "I've just been reading this e-mail from a friend," he paused, brow furrowing over wide eyes.

"A friend?" the bug boy straightened up and leaned against the desk. "What friend?"

"You remember Ichiro?" she asked plainly, turning back to the screen. Her fingers typed a rapid reply while Zap's attention remained on the huge grin plastered on his secret girlfriend's face. "Well he's back in Metro City and wants to catch up."

"Wow, how are you going to turn him down?"

Jenny froze and turned to Zap, her eyebrow raised at his peculiar question. "And…why would I turn him down?"

The pilot shrugged, trying hard to look like he didn't care about the situation. "Because you have a boyfriend now."

"So, because I have a boyfriend, I can't see anyone else…even for dinner?"

"No," he said with a squeak in his voice, understanding her sarcasm. His eyes snapped back down to her. "Wait, he invited you to dinner?"

"We're just going as friends. Why are you-" the clone paused mid-sentence, eyes widening in realisation. "Hang on, are you jealous?"

The moment the words left her lips, Zap rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly in an act to remain cool. "What?" he scoffed again, avoiding her gaze while the clone watched him with worry. "Why would I be jealous? I don't get jealous."

"Right, and how many girlfriends have you had before me?"

Silence fell like a tonne of bricks on to the pilot. His mouth hung open slightly as he thought of a response that kept his reputation together.

"Regardless, I don't get jealous," he straightened up to address her, conveying his message in a surprisingly calm tone. "You can go have dinner with Isaac, I don't care."

"Ichiro," Jenny corrected, her expression slightly shocked.

"Whatever," he crossed his arms and faced away from her. The clone stood up and walked over to him, knocking his shoulder with hers as she passed him.

"So, you won't mind if I got ready to go see him now?" she questioned slyly, moving backwards towards the door. Zap shrugged again, hoping that he didn't look too angry.

"By all means," were his last words before Jenny slipped through the door and headed to her bedroom. Zap allowed his hands to fall to his sides, dropping his head in defeat.

"This is all your fault," he mumbled to the computer screen where Ichiro's message had been moments ago.

* * *

Zap paced in the hall outside Jenny's room; wondering whether or not she was still in there or if she had already left.

'Maybe she's rethought everything,' he began to wonder, paranoia overtaking. 'Perhaps she's decided not to go to dinner anymore.'

The door slid open instantly, startling the pilot. Jenny, dressed in her silver gathered dress, raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned as she moved out of the door frame. Zap stood stock still, staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You're wearing that?" he screeched, his voice breaking at the high note. Jenny had to suppress her giggle.

"Well, I know it's your favourite," she mused, shrugging casually. "It's kind of my favourite too." Zap stammered as he searched for an excuse.

"At least tell me you're wearing a jacket," the pilot said quickly, his eyes scanning over the small dress.

"I am," she answered, turning around to reach in to her bedroom. Zap's eyes widened when the clone pulled out a tiny chiffon bolero.

"That's not a jacket!" he shouted, holding her arm and plucking at the thin material. "You'll catch a cold."

"Relax, would you?" she exclaimed, holding her clutch close to her as she advanced down the hall; heels clicking on the metal.

"Oh man, you're wearing heels too?" he ran to catch up beside her, shoving his hands in his pockets once he caught up. "I'm telling you now, you might fall."

The clone stopped walking, her gaze still on the ground. Zap stopped with her, worry crossing his face. She looked up at him, admiration reflected in her gaze. Taking a careful step towards him, she cupped his cheek and kissed him teasingly on the corner of his mouth.

"Can you stop worrying about me?" her hand moved slowly down his neck until it landed on his shoulder, massaging the tense muscles gently. "I promise you I'll be back soon."

His sad expression watched as she left the corridor, her silhouette disappearing behind the west gate exit. Once she was out of sight, he crossed his arms guiltily and hung his head. In the eerie silence, he whispered to himself in reassurance.

"I'm not jealous."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	5. Multichapter - Jealous girls

**5****th**** August 2013 Monday**

**Day 217**

**Not much to report, pretty bleh week (and it's only Monday)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure one of the amendments protects my rights to voice this story. **

* * *

Ichiro waited patiently at the door of 'Le grand diné'. He stepped back from the curb when he noticed the large star above him grow brighter and brighter, turning in to two headlights. Jenny bought the yellow hovercraft down with a steady park, stepping out gracefully to hand the keys over to the smartly dressed valets.

"Keep it safe, don't get it dirty," she ordered the man who took her keys. "There's sixteen dollars in the ash tray; don't touch that, and a sandwich behind the passenger seat; you can take that."

Ichiro chuckled at her words as the clone approached him. "Always stern with your inventions. You haven't changed a bit."

She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. "Eh, what are you going to do?"

"So, the doorman said it might be another hour before we can get seated," he explained dejectedly, leading her by the arm to the door. An excited grin spread on Jenny's face.

"Oh hang on, I have an idea," she opened her clutch and buried her hand inside, pulling out some money. "Check this out."

With an extra sway of her hips, Jenny strolled up to the snootish man behind the podium. She held out her hand to shake, the sweetest smile possible spread on her lips. "Good evening sir, I understand your busy but I hope we can be seated soon," she took the man's hand in her grasp and shook it.

"Absolutely madam," her quick sight saw him flash his gaze down to his hand. "In fact, a table just became available. Right this way."

He scooped up a couple of menus and walked towards the large dining table; Jenny and Ichiro in hot pursuit.

"That was incredible," he whispered to her, pulling out her chair once they arrived at the table. The engineer sat down with a smile on her face. "Where did you learn that?"

"Zap taught me," she said as she folded the napkin on to her lap. The other man flicked his eyes down to his empty plate, noticing her change in face at the mention of the boy's name. Before he could say anything, Jenny had already begun the conversation.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked, pouring him and herself a glass of water. He shrugged under his large suit.

"Oh, you know, not much," he replied numbly, opening up his own menu. "Work has been pretty slow since I shut off the portal. I didn't even realise that my skills had fallen in to bad business."

"Well, I'm glad you've pulled yourself out of that," Jenny began to browse through her own menu. Ichiro shuffled his seat a little closer to her, resting his cheek in his fist.

"So what's been happening with you?" he asked, looking thoroughly intrigued. The clone darted her eyes away from him, shaking off her weird feeling.

"Well, Dex is fantastic," she began, closing her menu. "He got married actually, to another entomologist Jane. We have a new member to our group; Bream, and Tung is just…well he's Tung."

Ichiro shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "And Zap?"

"What about him?" she asked nervously, watching his sudden change in attitude.

"Well, you spoke about him before, but you didn't mention him now. Has nothing new happened to him?"

"I wouldn't say nothing," she said with a sly smile. "We've been trying to keep our relationship under wraps, so I'm trying to avoid telling anyone."

When his eyes widened to their fullest, Jenny suddenly felt very nervous. She turned her head away; one hand fixing her hair and the other tapping lightly against her lips in thought. _'Where is that waiter?'_

"You and Zap are an item?" he practically choked out, resulting in a few people close by to turn their attention to their table.

"Yeah, why is that such an issue?"

"Jenny, I thought this was a date," he whispered, causing the clone's eyes to widen. The awkward tension hung around them as they both stared blankly at each other, wondering what the next move was. A tall man dressed sharply approached their table, causing the clone to sigh in relief.

"Thank God, the waiter's here-"

"This gentleman claims to be a member of your party," the man spoke, stepping aside to reveal the pilot. Jenny's jaw dropped slightly.

"Zap, what are you doing here?" the engineer whispered sharply as the bug boy stole a seat from a nearby table, ignoring the protests from the owners.

"Not much," he responded casually, making himself incredibly comfortable in the otherwise uncomfortable setting. "Just wanted to get out of the habitat for a bit."

"Well, would you mind leaving us for a moment?" she hissed, her message coming across as very angry. "We are trying to catch up."

"No problem," his casual response startled the girl. "I was going to head over to the bar anyway."

He left immediately after that; a confused Jenny and an uncomfortable Ichiro still seated at their table.

"So, you're in a relationship with him?" Ichiro questioned incredulously, pointing his finger in the direction of the pilot at the bar. Jenny watched the bug boy worriedly as the bartender poured his drink.

"It would appear so," she said dejectedly, her gaze never leaving her boyfriend. The moment a leggy pink-haired woman moved in to the picture, Jenny suddenly found herself on her feet and moving towards the pair. "Excuse me."

With every step closer, the clone could feel the anger rising in her throat. To her relief, the woman walked away almost as soon as she had arrived, leaving Jenny to clean up the dismayed mess that was her boyfriend.

"You ok?" she questioned softly, unsure of what to say in their situation. Zap lifted his head to stare at her.

"No," he sighed in defeat, taking a big sip of his drink. "I'm making the biggest idiot of myself. I was trying to make you jealous, but why would you be?"

"It hurt, you talking to that other woman," she admitted, Zap feeling a horrible pang of guilt.

"So, would you say you're jealous?"

"Yes, I am," as the smile grew on her lips, so did it on his. "But I'm glad you're using the wrong pick-up lines; girls would be falling for you on your looks alone."

"Not the right one, though," the clone smiled shyly at his words, earning the pilot a smile as she bashfully looked away. "And I need to stop being jealous."

"Would you come back to our table, please?" she held out her hand, which he gratefully took. The two strolled back towards the lonesome Ichiro, looking very pleased with each other. The 'third wheel' in question was standing up and putting his suit jacket back on.

"Congratulations, Zap," he murmured with a begrudging smile. "You caught a good one first."

Zap turned to the clone, eyes bright with happiness. "You already told him we were dating?"

"Of course," she explained. "There's no way I would go out with someone when I'm already going out with you. I only have eyes for your blue eyes."

Zap pulled her in to a kiss right there, feeling her smile against his lips. It wasn't until Ichiro cleared his throat that the two separated.

"If, uh, you two don't mind, I'm going to go," he sounded sad, causing Zap and Jenny to exchange looks.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I saw a girl at the bar who looked like she could use some company," Zap suggested, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. The other man looked thoughtful before a small smile spread on his lips.

He walked up to them, slapping his hand on Zap's shoulder. "Thank you."

Zap still had his arms wrapped around Jenny's shoulders from behind, enjoying her presence. She turned around as his grip softened, gingerly taking his hand in hers as she led him to the door.

"You're the only person in the whole universe who gets to come home with me tonight."

* * *

**Ah, nothing like jealous people in awkward scenarios which a quickly resolved by heart-warming conversation. Cliché to your Monday night rescue. Sorry if writing is poor, but it has become a bit of a struggle. R&R!**


	6. Main story - My kid

**6****th**** August 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 218**

**Thank you all for your lovely support. Busy week, so let's hope I can write these quickly and get back to uni work. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…or do the cookies that I made count?**

* * *

Her bedroom had been cleaned and cleaned again; everything folded accurately and all desk items placed at right angles. It was her way of procrastinating, keeping everything in a neat and clean order so that nothing else would go wrong when she was about to do something drastic.

What drastic thing was Jenny about to do?

Well, you see, the clone had recently received some very surprising news. A pregnancy test that she had invented proved positive, and despite the protests from the only woman she had confessed this information to, Jenny knew that this news wasn't going to go away soon.

"I have to go to the doctors," her eyes continued to skim her room, looking for any other objects that needed cleaning. Her head dropped in sadness. "I can't, I just…"

Her gaze fell to a small picture frame on her bedside table. A perfect shot of the bride and groom on their wedding day were happily staring in to each other's eyes, oblivious to everything around them. A smile graced her lips.

"Maybe if he came, it won't be so intimidating," she placed the picture in to its correct position, turning it to face away from her as she exhaled in worry once again.

"But then again, what's his reaction going to be?" she breathed out once again, feeling completely overwhelmed with everything going on. She chanced a look at their wedding photo once again; his mouth stretched in to the biggest smile she had ever seen. For once since this whole fiasco had arisen, she felt a small wave of relief wash over her.

"Pregnant or not, I should tell him what's going on."

* * *

His location on her tracker was close; closer than she would've liked it to be. Twisting and turning around the many halls, she spied his back moving further and further away down one of the open corridors; large, bright pavilion glass on either side.

Her boots collided with the metal quietly, causing the clone to approach the pilot without him realising.

"Zap, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked in a hurry. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, smiling brightly.

"Sure, I was just about to retrieve a delivery for Dex but that can wait," he explained while Jenny pulled him in to a side corridor.

"Speaking of which, he's been pushing a lot of work of me lately," the pilot began, almost ignoring the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, that's great, but it's really important what I-"

"I mean, come on, you never used to give us this much before. Why now?"

"Zap, I really need to-"

"He could spread the work around equally, I mean, I want to spend time with you."

"Zap?"

"And I know I haven't been that attentive lately but it's -" he began to bashfully rub the back of his neck, but Jenny had had enough.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, half hoping he didn't hear it. His eyes, still staring at the ground, widened slightly as the words slowly sank in. He lifted his head; eyes searching hers for answers.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, the clone wincing at his appearance. Most of the colour had drained from his face.

"Please, please don't freak out," she grasped her hands together in prayer, but Zap's scoff had already turned hysterical.

"Freak out?" a squeak was released instead of his normal, husky tone. "Why, why would I freak out?"

Her eyes watched him with deep worry, feeling absolute regret for sharing her news. He cleared his throat and held up his index finger. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

Before she could respond, Zap had spread his wings and flew out of their small hiding place. Feeling the tears threaten to fall, she quickly flipped open her wristcom to track him. Jenny broke out in to a run towards the control room.

"He's heading for the south pavilion," she mumbled to herself, watching the little red dot flash on her screen. She practically pounced in to her seat, her fingers dancing on the keyboard as she brought up the appropriate camera.

She found him almost immediately, hovering high above the entire pavilion as just staring forward with a blank expression. The clone braced herself for what was to come, feeling her heart sink even further.

"Woohoo!" the pilot shouted in to the wind, causing a flock of birds in a nearby tree to take flight away from their disturbance. Jenny's hand immediately moved to her mouth in shock.

"In your face, world" She's having my kid! My kid!" he continued to shout, throwing his hands high above his head as he cheered. Tears fell from the engineer's eyes, only they were tears of joy falling gracefully past her smiling lips. She pushed a red button in front of her.

"Zap," the pilot turned at his name, unsure where to look. "I can see you in the camera."

Her voice tried to stay strong, but kept breaking through tears. Zap flew up to the camera with quick speed, planting a kiss on the lens.

"Great, now I'm going to have to clean that," she complained, trying to bring back their casual jokes in to their new situation. The pilot winked at the camera.

"I'll see you soon," another flash and he was gone, flying through the corridors in hot pursuit of the clone. She hardly had to wait, for the doors opened instantly and Zap sped through, wrapping her up in a hug and lifting her off the ground. She smiled against his lips, pulling back and noticing the water in his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," she whispered, tightening her grip around his shoulders.

* * *

**I don't know how long I've had this chapter planned, but I love getting to these ones. This one is definitely my favourite. R&R!**


	7. Main story - At the sight

**7****th**** August 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 219**

**Super duper short, but I was out tonight; uni students doing a New Year's resolution do have lives.**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I've checked. **

* * *

Jane rapped on the door of the clone's, and waited patiently for it to open. With a flash in front of her face, it moved gracefully away to reveal the pilot.

The only thing Jane noticed instantly was the huge grin plastered on his face.

"Is Jenny in?" she asked in a serious tone, trying to keep the bag in her hands behind her. Zap smiled even brighter.

"She's down the hall, programming the Methuselah beetle's enclosure," he explained, leaning out of the door to point in the appropriate direction. With one final glance of worry towards Zap, Jane proceeded in the direction of the clone.

* * *

She was found right where the mother expected, a dazed and happy look on her face as she worked the lever controls. Jane shook her head slightly in dismay; walking up to the girl.

"Jenny?" the engineer responded quickly, turning around to address the woman.

"Jane, guess what?" she practically screeched, unable to hold in her excitement. "I told Zap, and he's fine with it. Better than fine, he's so excited,"

Jane exclaimed in recognition. _'That's why he had that stupid look on his face.'_

"Jenny, I'd like you to take this," she held out the pharmaceutical bag to the clone. Jenny looked at the bag, then up at Jane, sadness overtaking her expression.

"But, Jane-" she tried to debate, but the bag still found its way in to the clone's grasp.

"Look, if you take a proper test and it's positive, then we'll act on it. It's only to be sure."

"Well, ok," she strolled past the other woman, her casual tone making Jane very nervous. "But I'm telling you it's going to be positive."

* * *

Despite debate, Jane remained outside the bathroom door in great anticipation for what was to happen.

"Is it finished yet?" she questioned loudly through the metal for what seemed like the millionth time. Jenny rolled her eyes again.

"No, these ones take four times longer than mine," she began to explain, but was silenced when the alarm on her tracker went off. "Ok, it's done."

"What does it say?" she questioned eagerly.

"Haven't checked it yet!" Jenny shouted her reply, almost on the breaking point of talking to the mother.

Her nerves were a lot less shaky compared to the first time she had done this. She grabbed the stick in her grasp and casually twirled it in her gloved hand, guessing the expected result.

She felt her heart sink at the sight…

* * *

**Still hadn't written this one until I got home, yet it still feels like a good chapter. R&R!**


	8. Main story - The result

**8****th**** August 2013 Thursday**

**Day 220**

**Hey everyone, sorry I don't reply in these notes, but I always save the reviews to read at the end of the day and by then I've pretty much already have the next chapter up. **

**COL; I had no idea I put the Tangled quote in my story, but I guess I did (that movie is so cute!)**

**Dragon eye; thank you so much for naming yourself, makes life easier (for me) and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. **

**DrangonFlyer9; first off, love your new picture on DeviantArt, and yes, sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought it was obvious. Jenny was sure she was pregnant, so when she read it and her heart sank, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: By the power vested in me by my sister, I claim ownership of this story. **

* * *

"Negative? How can it be negative?" Jenny threw her hands up in the air as she continued to pace around the room. Jane, who was seated and watching the clone move back and forth like a tennis ball, opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted yet again.

"I mean, I was so sure," Jenny finally collapsed in to a seat, staring angrily down at the single pink line. Tears fell in large droplets down her cheeks, causing Jane to sit up in surprise. Jenny looked up at her, anger reflected in her expression.

"I know, right?" she began, sniffing loudly and wiping away the water with the back of her arm. "Why are you so upset over something you never had?" she threw the small stick with great force, knocking over a few tools on the process. Jane remained quiet, allowing the clone to release some of her anger.

Her head fell in to her hands. "Oh, and Zap was so excited-"

"I don't understand why you're so upset?" the clone raised her head, glaring at the older woman.

"Why? I had life growing in me! At least I thought I did!"

"But isn't this better?" Jane asked quietly. "I mean, you won't be hassled with fines or lawyers for having a child outside the barrier, not to mention that you didn't plan this pregnancy-"

"But it was still something!" she shouted her response, standing up in a threatening stance. "It is still possible that I can get pregnant, right?"

Jane raised her eyebrow at this, confusion evident on her face. "What do you mean?"

Jenny appeared frozen; her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide. The clone straightened herself up, her mind working intensely to change the subject.

"But I could've sworn-"

"Look, why don't you go and get a professional opinion?" Jane suggested, walking over to the clone and squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. "I'll distract Dex for a few hours; you sneak out of the habitat with Zap and see a doctor."

The clone's nose had turned red from constant sniffing, but after her calming message sunk in, Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you," she mumbled her response, before slowly standing up and moving towards the door.

* * *

Zap answered their door immediately; a look of pure shock on his face when he spied Jenny, red-eyed and sniffing.

"What's wrong?" he said with such genuine concern, it scared her. He moved closer to her, placing a hand on her stomach. "Is there something wrong with…it?"

Jenny exhaled sharply, trying hard to stop herself from breaking down in to tears right in front of him. Her cheeks and nose were red from heat and stress.

"I…uh, too-k anoth…another test," she managed to voice through raspy breaths. Zap's eyes softened in understanding. "And-" she shook her head sadly, unknowingly being pulled towards her husband. Her head rested gently against his chest, while he moved his hand in comforting circles on her back.

"Would you come with me to the doctor's; just for a professional opinion?" she could feel his head nod from above her, all her nerves relaxing at this simple act. With her head still buried in his uniform, he moved his head and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips pressed against her skin.

"Everything's going to be fine no matter what the result."

* * *

**Tada! Also, this chapter has a similar hint to the one in June. You really need to look for keywords or key phrases, just them talking about children is too vague. When the actual chapter occurs, you'll go "ahh, why didn't I see that before?" (at least I hope) R&R! **


	9. Multichapter - Unexpected guest

**9****th**** August 2013 Friday**

**Day 221**

**Hey all, sorry for a late update but I didn't start this one until later. Another double multichapter, but I've also had this one in my head for a while. **

**DragonFlyer9; you see right through me. I'm a big TV show fan which is where I get most of my material and jokes from. **

**Disclaimer: Believe it, I own nothing. **

* * *

The clone sat at her desk, her fingers angrily slamming away at the keyboard. Dex had gone on a recon mission with Tung, leaving the girl all alone in their habitat with the one person she didn't want to see.

"You mind if I order a pizza?" said person questioned arrogantly from the door. Jenny sighed loudly and spun around in her chair, arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. A smirk grew on the pilot's lips. "What do I care what you say? I'm going to order one. You're not in charge."

With a clearing of her throat, Jenny held up a recording a device and activated it.

'_Jenny, while I'm out, you're in charge. Don't let Zap order any take-out food-'_

"Fine, I'll just grab a beer from Dex's fridge."

'_Oh, and don't let him near my fridge,'_ the emitter cut out after those words, and this time the smirk was on the engineer's face. Zap leaned casually against the doorframe.

"You get joy out of this, don't you?"

"So much joy," she said slyly, turning back to her computer. Zap stood tall with an annoyed look.

"Well, like it or not, I'm going to order one. And if you don't tell him, then maybe I'll be the one to apologize," Jenny turned around at his words. The pilot smirked, knowing he had her.

"You'll take the blame?" she asked in surprise, pointing her finger in his direction. He nodded his head slowly.

"Fine, but make sure you order a pepperoni," Zap chuckled as he walked to the nearest communication device. He was just about to punch in the number, when a small knock was heard at the door.

The clone moved her head towards the source of the noise, eyes widening in fear. Zap stared at the metal door as well.

"Well, that was fast," he said dryly, causing the clone to glare at him once again. Slowly, she pulled herself out of her seat and advanced over to the door, but before she could activate it, Zap had flown over to her.

"Are you crazy?" he practically shouted, holding out his arm as a protective barrier between her and the door. Another light knock was heard on the other side. "You've got no idea what you're about to open to."

"Would you relax, it's probably just a tree branch banging against the door," Jenny said casually. She pushed Zap's arm away with her with such a force that he stumbled backwards.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Jenny, with a little uncertainty in her decision, waved her hand in front of the sensor which allowed the door to open. It slid across gracefully; Jenny letting her arms drop to her sides as her head angled down towards the ground.

"Look in to the face of fear," she muttered in a monotone voice. Zap, who was standing behind the clone, chanced a peak over her shoulder and stared out in to the dark, raining outside.

There, on the doorstep of the habitat, was a scruffy brown cat.

"How did a cat get to the habitat?" Zap questioned aloud, but was ignored by his co-worker. Jenny moved to the creature's level; a smile growing quickly on her face.

"Hey there, little guy," she held out her hand, to which the cat brushed against it, meowing happily. Zap watched on in horror.

"Gross, that's a stray. What are you doing?"

Once again, Jenny ignored his protests as she became entranced in the animal's eyes.

"He kind of looks like you," she mumbled, standing back up. Zap turned up his nose at her words. "You know; brown hair, blue eyes."

He rolled his eyes, whispering under his breath. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

The clone, with another smirk on her face, stepped aside to let the cat in, but furrowed her brow in confusion when it remained in the rain.

It turned around in its spot and began meowing in to the darkness.

"What's it doing?" Zap questioned obviously, but both entomologists were silenced when a pair of bright eyes appeared in a nearby bush.

* * *

**R&R! I also strongly recommend that people check out the Dex Hamilton story "A Team of Individuals," chapter 16 is my all time favourite. **


	10. Multichapter - Revelations

**10****th**** August 2013 Saturday**

**Day 222**

**Yay, 222 days and counting. I'm really not sure if I can keep it up, don't hold me to it, but you'll get 365 chapters by New Year's Eve. **

**Disclaimer: As quoted from some rapper song…'this moment, we own it!'**

* * *

"What is that?" Zap asked as he squinted towards the bush. A low rustling erupted from inside. The brown cat remained silent; staring intently towards the small shrub as though expecting something. A low meow was heard, although Jenny and Zap were not sure that it came from their unexpected guest. The leaves rustled once again, and out from the bush bounced…

...another cat.

"Oh my God," shouted the pilot in complete shock. Both cats turned to stare at the noise; their expressions startled and annoyed. Jenny stood beside the pilot, her mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Well, this is-" she began, but couldn't quite find the words to describe it. "This just got weird."

The clone stood to the side, allowing the scruffy brown cat to enter the habitat; a blue haired cat following its tail.

"Have you ever seen a blue cat before?" Zap questioned his friend, watching in wonder at the green-eyed stray. Jenny shook her head numbly as the two pets sat patiently in the centre of the room, as though waiting for something.

"I suppose we better dry them off," suggested Jenny as she headed in the direction of one of the utility closets. Zap simply shrugged his shoulders.

"They're cats; they self-clean," he stated simply, but was ignored by the girl.

"Regardless, we're their hosts for now. I'm going to get some towels, could you set up a few pet beds?"

Zap groaned loudly, but obeyed anyway. After all, Jenny was in charge. He moved towards the computer desks, where a few empty cardboard boxes were sitting thanks to Tung not taking out the recycling. He pulled out the small boxes with ease and brought them over to where the cats were remaining suspiciously quiet.

Zap raised his eyebrow as he set down their beds, gently patting the blankets in to the very corners.

"Well come on, get in," he said awkwardly, pointing to the makeshift bed. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but the pilot could've sworn he saw the cats raise their eyebrows to him.

"What do you want? It's just pick up-" he paused mid-sentence when he lifted the blue cat up from its spot. His eyes widened when he noticed the slight irregularity to it. Zap lowered the creature carefully towards the ground, noticing that the other cat was beginning to look a little hostile.

"Ah, Jenny," Zap said as soon as the engineer entered with a pile of towels in her hands. "I think we're going to need a bigger box for these guys."

"Why is that?" she placed the items next to the strays, kneeling down beside the pilot as they stared down at their guests. Zap reached out and stroked the side of the blue cat's stomach.

"Cause it looks like they'll be expecting some more cats soon."

* * *

The night had fully descended, yet the pilot and the clone had not retired to their bedrooms just yet. They were determined to see the new creatures through, and for the last couple of hours that was all they had been waiting for.

Jenny had brought a saucer of milk, along with a bowl of hot water and more towels. Since the brown cat didn't want to sleep in a separate box, Zap had to retrieve a much larger bed so the two cats could sit together. Jenny smiled as the brown cat rested its head on the blue cat's neck.

"They're kind of sweet," she muttered to herself, although the words did travel to Zap. "You know, cats don't stick by each other's sides like this."

"Yeah, I guess not," he held out his hand gingerly and stroked the head of the father cat. "How long do you think we have now?"

"I guess all we have to do is wait."

* * *

"Hey, hey she just gave birth!" Zap shouted; his eyes glued down to the small hairless creature in the box. Jenny bit down on her lip to control herself, eyes widening in excitement. The brown cat moved around to the edge of the box and began to clean the newborn.

"Oh it's so cute," her eyes trailed back to the mother. "I think she's having another!"

Sure enough, a tiny pink kitten was trying to move around. With a steady hand, Zap lifted the kitten in to his grasp and with the damp towel, began to clean.

"Man, you are the cutest thing ever," he tried hard not to change his voice, but somehow the 'cutesy' voice emerged. Jenny grinned broadly as she watched him.

"You'd make a good dad," she whispered unknowingly, to which Zap's head flicked up. A light blush spread across his nose.

He grunted in response. "Thanks, you too," his eyes widened when he realised what he said. "I mean, not a dad, a mom. You'd…you'd make a good mom."

This time it was Jenny's turn to blush. She scooped up the other kitten. "Thanks," she chanced a look at him. "I'll tell Dex it was me."

"What?"

"Ok, I know neither of us set that bug loose, but Dex is going to pin the blame on one of us, or both," she smiled down at the infant kitten. "I'll take the blame so you don't have to. Besides, he likes me more anyway."

"I can't let you do that," he admitted, cuddling the newborn. "Just like these cats, we're in it together." Jenny's blush grew ten-fold as Zap scooted a little closer to her. They both placed the two kittens back in the box where the mother and father were admiring them, both brushing against each other in affection.

"You know, we could learn something from these guys," Jenny mumbled to her conversationalist, before turning to stare deep in his eyes. Zap could feel himself leaning towards her, but one small movement near his hand stopped him. Looking down, he spied the brown cat moving between them, brushing his head against the pilot's fingers. The clone smiled down at the stray and stroked his fur.

"Congratulations daddy."

* * *

As a new dawn rose above the habitat, Jenny and Zap watched on from a doorframe as their unexpected guests bounced away happily; two new kittens of blue and brown dancing at their toes. Jenny sighed in relief, before Zap's arm rested gently around her waist.

"Turns out we did learn something from them," Zap said, his gaze remaining on the clone. The engineer turned around at this and, recognising his proximity, began to lean closer to him.

"What's going on here?" Dex questioned as he and the tracker emerged from the hovercraft nearby. Zap and Jenny moved away from each other as quickly as possible, as though the other were on fire.

"Not much," Zap muttered under his breath, internally cursing Dex. "But we know who caused the damage to the habitat."

"Who?"

Zap waited for Jenny to confess, but when he heard nothing, his eyes widened.

"What?" the clone asked, in disbelief that Zap wouldn't take the blame.

"You said you would!"

"I can't believe you'd let me!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"God you are so annoying-" at her last words, Zap's lips smacked against hers. A feeling of bliss washed over them as their realities melted away. Dex and Tung's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Wow, I guess a lot can change in one night."

* * *

**R&R! Don't forget cover image comp!**


	11. Main story - Wrong assumption

**11****th**** August 2013 Sunday**

**Day 223**

**I have a lot of writing to do for uni this semester, so don't hold me to chapters. I get a lot of days off at the end of the year so I'll definitely catch up. **

**Disclaimer: Don't believe everything you hear…**

* * *

Tung, with a puzzled expression, paced down the bare hallways with Bream by his side, the same look on her face.

"Have you noticed, that we haven't seen a lot of the other team members lately?" the girl voiced her opinion as she moved down the echoing hall. Tung nodded his head.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to them," he pondered aloud, before beginning to do what he does best. "Maybe they've left the habitat, or have been sucked in to cyber space, or have been abducted by aliens-"

"I don't think so," Bream said with a giggle. She looked around nervously, hearing only the silence that comes with the empty habitat. "But obviously something is up. Can you radio in anyone?"

Tung's blush grew instantly. "Not…not exactly."

"Why not?" she asked curiously. Tung held up his wristcom, the device sparking as he tried to open the small hatch.

"Turns out these don't really work in the bath," he explained with an embarrassed laugh, causing his co-worker to roll her eyes.

"Ok, we'll you're just going to have to sniff them out," she said simply, resulting in the frog boy's smile to grow. He loved doing things for Bream, especially when they were things he does all the time.

With his nose craned high in the air, the tracker began inhaling heavily in search for the desired scent. He sniffed; nothing. He took a shaky step forward – considering he had no idea what was in front of him- and sniffed again.

There, a small whiff of something danced inside his nasal canal. He shivered at the sensation.

"What is it?" Bream, noticing his actions, asked. Tung pointed down an adjacent tunnel.

"I smell something coming from there."

* * *

"Tung, are you sure we're going to right way?" the frog girl questioned, moving her hand against the wall to feel her way in the dark. Tung, with his brilliant goggles, guided them both through the labyrinth.

"I'm telling you, someone's at the end of this tunnel," he whispered, before taking another step. His squeal of surprise startled the girl behind him. She looked down, noticing Tung on the ground lying next to a hatch for the tunnel.

"Are you all right?" she asked politely, helping him up to his feet. He rubbed his backside in pain.

"Yeah, but good news; I found my emergency-emergency beetle burrito!" he held up the revolting snack proudly; the stench itself causing the girl to gag.

"Great," she moaned with a roll of her eyes, nose pinched closed with her fingers. "So, we've been following a dead trail?"

"Nope," with a suave push, the hatch was opened and light flooded their gaze. The frog boy was the first to hop out. Just a few steps away was Jane, busying herself with one of the habitat settings.

"Tung, you're brilliant," Bream complimented as the tracker helped her out. He blushed a deep red as he laughed nervously.

Bream walked, no, skipped to Jane happily and tapped her on her shoulder. The frog girl's smile disappeared though when she noticed the worried expression on the mother's face.

"Is everything ok? We haven't seen anyone around lately," Bream said to Jane, who flicked her gaze around constantly.

"Well, you know, it's been pretty dull," she lied, easily detectable to the other girl. Bream crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Have you seen anyone else? Dex, Jenny-"

"No I haven't," Jane snapped quickly, but straightened herself immediately. "Um, I'm sure everything is fine."

On those final words, the mother walked away briskly, leaving a more confused Bream and Tung.

"What do you think that was-" Bream began to ask, but stopped as she noticed Tung sniffing like crazy behind her.

"That smell is stronger here," he mumbled, more to himself.

"I don't understand; I thought Jane was who you were sniffing out?"

"No," he shook his head. "There's something else around here."

* * *

The frog girl followed the eager tracker around the halls once again, until they entered a small room.

"I shouldn't be in here," Tung said bashfully, but Bream pulled him through the doorframe.

"Would you relax, no other girls are here," she stepped in to the girl's bathroom and turned in the centre. "Your nose led you here; what is it we're looking for?"

"I don't-" his nose raised itself high above his head once again, and the tracker was moving around the room unconsciously. He walked to one corner and pushed away a few items. Bream watched as Tung's whole body seemed to freeze.

"What is it?" she asked with a little annoyance to her voice, fed up with these games. Tung turned around slowly, a small stick in his hand.

"Is that-?" Bream stepped a little closer, eyes skimming over the small object. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"Is Jane pregnant?"

* * *

**Can't wait until I get to the more exciting chapters. R&R! **


	12. Main story - Involving more problems

**12****th**** August 2013 Monday**

**Day 224**

**Hopefully Microsoft word will still work on my computer after the countdown is finished; doesn't matter, I can still use the copy and paste section in fanfiction. **

**And, yes, I am smiling like crazy when I read your reviews because I know what's going on. Don't fret; everything should be solved by the end of the month (you know the drill.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm on hold… **

* * *

"We have to tell someone," Bream suggested as she stared down at the pregnancy test. Tung, however, wore a different expression of excitement and joy.

"Another baby?" he was practically bouncing off the walls; a task quite simple for a frog boy. Bream turned around and caught him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He was still jumping slightly under her hands. "Can you believe it? Oh this is exciting!"

"But how come she's being so secretive about it?" the girl started to question, feeling Tung's movements slow to a stop. "I mean, she told us straight away when she was expecting Winston."

"We don't know how long ago she found this out," to her surprise, Tung made sense. It was always in peculiar situations that the frog boy could be the most level-headed.

"So…you're saying we should ask her?" asked Bream, her eyebrow rising as her hands fell to her sides. Tung nodded happily; the bounce in his step returning.

"Yes, if we can find her again."

* * *

"Have you seen Jenny around at all?" Bream asked Tung as the two followed the trail of the tracker's nose. Tung turned to look at her.

"You know as much as I do," he shrugged casually, turning yet another corner. "But if we do find her, we need to tell her to make the habitat easier to walk through."

"Isn't that the light to Jane's room up there?" Bream pointed a webbed finger forward to an ajar door. Tung, his step quickening, raced toward the exit and flung it open. Instead of finding the Hamilton's bedroom, they found a side entrance to section 8 of the snow desert pavilion.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely tell Jenny," the tracker replied in a bored manner. Bream giggled at his words.

"At least it led us to Dex," she said simply, pointing forward yet again. In the near distance, riding a giant horn slug, came the leader of the crew. The large insect moved closer to their exit, and Dex leapt off it in one huge bound.

"G'day guys," he greeted in his thick accent. He turned to point at the creature. "Just testing out their mobility; migration season starts soon for these guys."

"That's cool," Bream nodded numbly. It was something Zap had taught her; nod and say 'ahuh' until Dex stopped talking. "Have you seen Jane?"

"No I haven't," the entomologist glanced down to the tracker, noticing a small object in his hand. "Tung, what's that?"

The tracker looked down too, realising that he took the pregnancy test with him. The frog boy's blush grew as Dex's eyes widened.

"Ah," his mouth hung open as he looked at Bream. Realising his train of thought, she shook her head rapidly, eyes widened also and hands shaking.

"No, no," she said quickly; the leader's shoulders slouching in relief. A look of puzzlement crossed his features.

"Well then, whose is it?" he asked them. Both the tracker and the frog girl exchanged looks.

"We were hoping Jane would tell us," Bream's head hung itself bashfully. "We thought, maybe it was hers."

Dex's eyes widened once again, pushing through the small pair.

"No, no, no-" his voice disappeared in an echo as he ran down the hall, Tung and Bream following suit.

"Man, this guy's fast when it's his problem."

* * *

They twisted and turned through the maze once again, dodging sharp corners and avoiding dead ends. Eventually, they made it to Dex's bedroom. It turned out it was only one corridor away from where Bream and Tung were originally, although they took a wrong turn about five alleyways back.

Dex couldn't wait for the sensor, and instead pried the metal doors apart with great strength, opening up to a very surprised looking Jane.

"Are you having another baby?"

* * *

**I wonder how many plots I have planned after this (hey I have to keep it going for a whole year). Don't forget covers for MARCH! R&R! **


	13. Main story - Confrontation

**13****th**** August 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 225**

**I'm very sorry, but I know things are confusing right now. You can relax, the next 2-3 chapters should continue with this plot. Everything should be explained later. **

**Disclaimer: I can only tell you what I know. **

* * *

"What?" Jane's eyes skimmed over everyone looking at her; their faces frozen in fear. Dex yanked the test out of Tung's hands and presented it to his wife.

"Tung found this in the bathroom; is it yours?" Jane's eyes softened at the sight, taking the test in to her hands. "You can't be; we didn't plan this one."

"Ok, first of all this test is negative," the woman explained, holding the device out and pointing to the screen. "One line means you're not pregnant."

Small exclamations of understanding were released from the younger two; while Dex's expression remained stern.

"And…what's the second of all?" he questioned slowly, watching Jane's expression slowly grow in to one of horror. She remained quiet, feeling awkward on the receiving end of everyone's stare. She bit her lip, unable to confess that it wasn't her test, but somehow Dex seemed to get the message. Her nerves increased as Dex's glare turned sour.

"Dex?"

"I knew it," he mumbled under his breath, sending a shiver up Jane's spine.

"Dex, it's negative," she tried to debate, her voice increasing in volume at each word.

"Bloody-" the entomologist began to curse, but he was already beginning to race out the door.

"Dex, it's negative!" Jane continued to argue, racing down the hall in pursuit of the enraged Aussie. "Dex, it's negative!"

Tung and Bream exchanged looks before sprinting down the hall as well.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tung shouted to the frog girl during the run.

"I don't think that test was Jane's," Bream huffed between breaths, worry and excitement mixed in her voice.

The team raced down towards the control room, their shouts melding together in the air.

"_I knew it!"_

"_Dex, it's negative!"_

"_My feet hurt!"_

The door to the control room flung open as the group reached the entrance, revealing the pilot and the clone together. Dex's anger increased as he saw their hands entwined and resting on Jenny's stomach.

The leader raced up to them, gripping the pilot by the front of his shirt and lifting him in the air.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dex roared in Zap's face, shaking him in a menacing way. Zap, who had been caught completely off guard, was beginning to struggle with the leader's grip as he tried to push him away.

"Me? What's the matter with you?" he shouted back as he dropped to the floor, dusting off the front of his uniform.

"You promised," the leader pointed an accusing finger right at the bug boy's nose, his face dangerously mimicking the colour of his uniform. "You made a promise to me the day before your wedding that you wouldn't get her in to trouble!"

"What are you talking about? She's not in trouble," Zap looked around to the rest of the team who had formed a small circle around them. Ice blue eyes locked with enraged red. "And why are you only yelling at me?"

"Yeah Dex," Jenny walked casually towards Zap and stood by his side. "It takes two to conceive."

At this, both the immature pilot and his wife tried to control their chuckles, only to result in Dex to run his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh good, I'm glad you guys can laugh about this," he muttered sarcastically, turning away from them and facing Jane. "And you knew?"

"Dex, it was negative," Jane said once again, causing everyone to turn their attention to the mother. Jenny's head flicked between her boss and her husband.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure-"

"Jenny, the correct test says you're not pregnant," she explained calmly, handing back the test that the clone had thrown in the room. "You can't trust one that you built yourself."

"Isn't this better than daytime soap operas?" Bream whispered to Tung from the sidelines, taking a handful of popcorn from the large bucket in the tracker's hands. He took a sip from his giant drink, quietly shushing her as the two continued to watch the drama.

"Look, Zap and I are going to go to the doctors tomorrow. We're going to find out for sure then," the clone explained calmly, trying to persuade Dex with her reassuring stare. From what everyone else could see, smoke was wafting out of the entomologist's ears.

"That sounds sensible, right Dex?" Jane helped with Jenny's case, but it looked as though nothing would get through to the leader. Dex was staring daggers at the pilot; his face red with anger and embarrassment and his lips curled in to a thin line.

He pointed his finger at the pilot again, his tone threatening. "You better hope nothing is wrong."

* * *

**The secret is out, and it was predictable…but oh so enjoyable. R&R! (uni work is piling up)**


	14. Main story - Visit

**14****th**** August 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 226**

**Busy week (I better start those essays...) but we can all relate. It's only a countdown until the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I can safely conclude…that I have no dignity**

* * *

"Can you please say something?" Jenny begged the driver. Her and her husband were driving through the streets of Metro City in the yellow hovercraft in search of Metro City's hospital. Zap shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"I know you don't speak normally," her hand wiped at her forehead. "But this is freakishly quiet on your part."

He held up his finger and opened his mouth, but the clone just did what she had been doing every time before.

"Fine, don't speak," she interrupted once again, causing Zap to drop his finger with an amused smirk. "Just to let you know, I appreciate you standing up for me in front of Dex."

His gaze locked with her for a brief moment. "Thanks, and...right back at you."

Jenny smiled to herself and faced the windscreen, where the all-too-familiar sight of the hospital building came in to view. She exhaled nervously and gripped the seatbelt as they came closer and closer.

* * *

The waiting room was eerily quiet; off-white walls that gave any viewer a headache, and the light bustle of doctors and patients moving from room to room.

Zap, who was casually flicking through some magazine he found, looked up at the sound of rubber moving together. He looked over to Jenny and noticed her wringing her hands together in anxiety. He smiled softly, dropping the book back on the bench before reaching over to hold her hand.

"Everything's going to be –oh, ow," he pulled his now reddening hand from her tight grip and shook the pain away. Jenny remained tense and staring at the wall; figure frozen stiff.

A raspy voice echoed through the overhead speaker.

'_Jenny Monogan.' _

He heard her suck in another sharp breath at the words; eyes widening further. With his own sigh of annoyance, Zap stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we'll know," he saw her eyes travel to his outstretched hand.

"I'll carry you there if I have to," her hand placed itself in his, and with slow footsteps, they moved down the hall towards a large doctor's office.

* * *

"So, I understand that you…think you're pregnant," the doctor; a large, round short man shot his dark, beady gaze through the hologram. "You do understand at your age-"

"We know, Doc," Zap interrupted, noticing his wife tensing up again. "We just need you guys to run some tests so we know the proper result."

With a hum of thought, the doctor brought up multiple documents in from of him, flipping through them at miraculous speeds. He peered to the side of one to look at the nervous engineer.

"We'll take a blood sample from you, young lady, and then we'll send you to take three pregnancy tests," he explained, ducking behind his desk.

A tall, thin woman entered the room; a notable silver tablet in her hand. A button was activated on it, and a small needle protruded at the base. Jenny removed her yellow glove and delicately placed her finger over the sharp tip, breaking the skin and providing her blood sample. Then nurse had left by the time the doctor resumed his seat, a packet of tests in his hand.

"Bathroom is just down the hall," he pointed, smiling creepily at the girl. Sharing one last worried glance with Zap, Jenny pushed herself out of her chair and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

The back of her head rested gently on the bathroom wall, her teeth biting down on her thumbnail in anxiety. Sitting on the sink bench top was the unopened box holding the pregnancy tests. She sighed, lightly tapping her head against the cold tile of the wall as she stared down in dread. Her gaze fell to her stomach, her hands gently grazing over it.

'_I know you're in there.'_

Jenny had returned, and seated side by side with Zap, the couple waited for the results. They couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed that the doctor was smirking. He placed the three tests downwards to the table.

"If two out of three of these tests are negative," he began in a low tone. "Then you will not be expecting a child."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the objects where the doctor's hands were hovering over. He flipped the first one over.

"Negative," he stated, resulting in sighs of disappointment from the couple. Zap looked over at Jenny, but noticed that her gaze was intensely staring at the other tests.

The doctor moved to the next one. "Negative," at his words, Zap raked his hands through his hair in dejection, letting them fall to his lap. Jenny sat back in to the chair, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the armrests.

"What does the other one say?" she said in a raised voice, startling the other two occupants. With a gulp, the doctor turned over the final test, and sighed.

"Negative, I'm afraid you're not having a baby."

* * *

**My god, I've had this chapter planned for…I don't know, 6 months, and to finally get here, it's great. R&R! **


	15. Main story - Maybe

**15****th**** August 2013 Thursday**

**Day 227**

**Very short but I… kinda left it pretty late. By the way, this chapter reveals the hint in the June chapter. If you can guess it specifically, (literally the word) chapter to you. (I have to stop making these promises.) **

**Disclaimer: I own the show…in my dreams and on the weekends. **

* * *

At the doctor's words, Jenny had forcefully pulled herself out of the chair and stomped in a run from the room. The door slammed loudly behind her, leaving an eerie silence with Zap and the doctor.

"I'm not surprised," the man mumbled to himself in order to break the tension. He typed at the keyboard in front of his hands and displayed the hologram once again. It was turned around so Zap could read the information, but furrowed his brow at the graph. The bars across the sheet appeared small in value.

"See this," he explained, pointing to the small stubs of bars along the side. "From her blood work, nothing appears out of the ordinary. All her levels are normal."

Zap felt his heart sink over hearing the information, not because he was no longer expecting a child, but because he had no idea how Jenny really felt about all this.

"Should I go after her?" Zap asked the doctor, pointing his finger towards the door. The man simply shrugged; fingers entwined and placed under his chin. Zap leapt out of his chair and stumbled towards the door.

* * *

Out in the hall, Zap flicked his head to the left and then to the right. Jenny was leaning against the wall, her face buried in her hands. With a sad expression, Zap carefully walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok," he cooed, gently hugging her closer to him. "Maybe this was for the best-" his hand was forcefully shaken from her, her eyes angrily staring in to her.

"You mean you're on his side?" she shouted, pointing her arm in the direction of their previous room. Zap followed her gesture, but turned back to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean 'his side'?"

"You're with him…and everyone else who believe that I'm not pregnant," her voice had become shrill with tears.

"Jenny, the tests have been fairly conclusive," he tried to reason, but his breath caught in his throat at Jenny's eyes welling with tears.

"No Zap, I know I'm pregnant," she tried to keep her voice strong, but only managed to wheeze it out. "How can anyone else tell beside the woman who is actually going through with it?"

Zap was moved to silence, unsure at how to respond to the clone. Jenny, upon realising Zap's reaction, let her hands drop to her sides before coming across her chest. Her voice had turned to a whisper. "I'm starting to think this will never happen."

At this, Zap's head lifted quickly, his brow furrowing in thought. "Hang on," he shook a pointing finger at her as an understanding developed in his mind. "This was an accident, right?"

Jenny shifted uncomfortably against the wall, facing away from Zap to avoid his gaze. His mouth dropped open a little, eyes widened in shock.

"Were-were you trying to get pregnant?" he asked almost incredulously. Jenny turned around, looking guiltier than he had ever seen before.

"Well, I thought maybe we wouldn't be able to," she whispered, ignoring the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "And know I think my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Oh, Jenny," his voice was soft, sending a chill up her spine with the disappointment in his voice. "To do this without planning first; that's really dangerous."

She began to shiver with worry. "I know, but it was worth it knowing that I wasn't wasting my time until we were of appropriate age."

"So, what, I was a waste of your time? If you couldn't have kids with me, you were going to leave?" his face was slowly contorting to that of anger. "Why didn't you do this before we were married then to avoid the controversy?"

"Yeah, like Dex wouldn't kill me for having a child out of wedlock," she chanced this to give him a smug grin. "Or you for that matter."

"Well, I'm still mad at you," he crossed his arms, face softening at her giant, teary, puppy-dog eyes. "But we both know that's not going to last long," the girl laughed through her tears, giving him a thankful smile.

"Look, I don't know if we can either and personally I've never thought about it, but right now it's not worth all the trouble," Zap persuaded, pulling her closer to a hug. "We should be ok that we've dodged this bullet, and once we turn twenty we'll see if we can."

The clone looked up at him with large eyes, nodding her head numbly in response.

"Thanks," she whispered, but Zap managed to catch it. "Can you go and tell the doctor we're leaving now?"

* * *

Zap strolled back in to the office with a content smirk. The doctor looked up at his presence.

"Thanks, doc. We're going to head out now," he held out his hand for a shake, but it was ignored.

"Who was in charge of the birth control?" the doctor questioned blankly. Zap stammered as he turned his head around, staring at the door. He looked back to the doctor, the latter with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, that was me," he confessed, rapping his knuckles against the table. "You know, sometimes you can forget."

"Be sure it doesn't happen again or I will report you," he warned, typing madly at the keys. Zap nodded and faced the door, stopping when the doctor cleared his throat. "And the girl understands that she is not pregnant?"

Zap's brow furrowed in thought once again, a smile gracing his lips as he thought back.

'_How can anyone else tell beside the woman who is actually going through with it?'_

His voice came out a whisper between his smile as he walked out of the door. "Yeah…maybe."

* * *

**Dun dun duunnn! R&R! I love quoting what I've had in my head for ages. Enjoy this as much as I. **


	16. One shot - Tarot cards of Habibot

**16****th**** August 2013 Friday**

**Day 228**

**It's the 16****th**** again, you know what that means. Bring out Habibot to explain everything in comic detail. Again, sorry for poor work last chapter. It's me saying that my work is poor, I'm just having a little difficulty writing and for someone like me, it really annoys me. Let's see how I can work with imagery in this one (weird ideas can be the best!) **

**Disclaimer: I'll be executive producer once the stock market increases *fingers crossed*.**

* * *

You enter a tent in the middle of the dark forest. A wolf's howl sends a chill down your spine, but nothing compares to what you see inside. At a small table in the centre of the circus tent, sits a little robot with tented claws, his gaze looking as though he is smirking. He gestures a claw, and you sit down.

"Welcome, brethren, to the dark side," the robot turns around to retrieve something, and turns back with a plate of cookies in his small robotic hands. "We have cookies," you hold out your hand, and gingerly take one. The dough is soft and crumbly in your mouth, chocolate and nutmeg swirling together.

"It was fate that you decided to enter my premise on this, a full moon night," he began, shuffling a deck of cards on the velvet covered table. You reach out your hand to touch once, but a small electric shock slaps you away.

"Do not touch the cards," the bug bot declares in a robotic voice. He keeps the deck close to him, and splays three out face down in front of you.

"Do you dare read the tarot cards?" he questions in an sly voice. An ice cold chill races up your spine, and with a nod, you agree.

The first card is turned over.

'_Lovers.'_

* * *

Zap and Jenny are seated together in their room, cross-legged and facing each other on the bed. The pilot is the first to clear the tension.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks in a whisper, almost weary to speak. She nods her head in reply.

"Yeah, I think maybe I'm a little relieved," she wraps her arms around herself in a hug. "It got a little scary then, so perhaps waiting until we're ready is better."

His eyes move around the blankets. "So, if we can't have kids, are you going to leave?"

She is slightly shocked at his bluntness, but her head moves in a shaking motion. "No," she says just as plainly. "If we can't, that's fine; there are other ways."

"Just answer me this though," his voice has grown a little stronger. "Why did you choose me to try and have a kid with? You could've spared us a lot of heartache just by marrying someone else who was…genetically more suitable. Was I convenient?"

The clone smiles down at herself. "You were the first one to ask me," she looks up at him, sparkling green eyes meeting his. "But no one else can compare to you."

"How come?"

The girl moves out of her seat and crawls forward on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because I fell in love with you."

* * *

"Aw, how sweet," the robot coos, but shakes his head when he remembers that he is in your presence. "Do you dare to turn another?"

You nod once again, and with a more steady hand, turn over the centre card.

'_Star.'_

* * *

Tung found Bream in their old spot, high above the tower in the habitat. She was standing up and holding on to the railing, her hair twisting in the wind and her eyes gazing hopefully skyward. Tung strolls up beside her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," he is quick to start conversation, like always. "What are you thinking about so intensely?"

"That one," she points up to the darkened sky, and Tung follows her finger to the brightest star.

"It's a star," he says obviously, before turning back and squinting. "…or a really bright light on a space ship."

"It's home," she whispers, her voice nearly carried by the wind. Tung looks over to her with a worried expression before Bream turns to him, new life in her voice.

"Do you miss your home?" she asks him; one hand holding her cheek. He raises an eyebrow.

"This is my home."

"I know," she smiles genuinely, before releasing a sigh. "I've just been feeling a little homesick; I miss my dad."

Tung's mouth opens a little, sudden realisation flooding him as he had forgotten of Bream's parent. "Well, sometimes I miss my home planet's traditions."

"Do you think Dex will let us have a little vacation? We could all go, just to remember those we've left behind," her eyes remain locked with the bright star.

Tung nods to himself, until his eyes grow wide. "I don't think my family miss me too much though."

* * *

"I agree with you there, Tung," Habi mutters to himself, before his gaze turns intense towards the final card. "Flip it."

You begin to sweat, the anxiety and thrill of not knowing what's to come takes hold. The final card is turned over.

'_Jester.'_

* * *

"I take it you're relieved," Jane calls to her husband in the bathroom. The mother has her child on her lap, both of them sitting in bed as they prepare for a night's sleep. Dex emerges from the side room and throws the wet towel straight in to the laundry basket. "The fact that Jenny isn't pregnant; you must be over the moon."

"I am happy," he says simply, taking Winston in to his own arms and sitting on the bed. "They are too young to handle the responsibilities and I blame them for thinking that they could."

A smirk unknowingly crawls on to Jane's face. "You know, we could see if they are ready to handle it."

"I don't want to see that," Dex explains bluntly, letting his son bounce on the bed and over to his mother.

"But we could show them how hard it can be; give them a taste of their own medicine in a way."

The same smile grows on Dex's lips. "What are you planning?"

"Make them babysit tomorrow night," Jane responds quickly, bouncing her son in her lap. "They won't know what's coming."

"Junior," the mother whispers to her son. She holds out a red lollipop; the child's eyes widening and his mouth watering at the size of the sugary treat. "Would you like a piece of candy?"

* * *

"Pure evil," Habi ponders to himself, yet he is nodding in agreement. You sit there awkwardly in front of him, waiting for what is to come. Habi locks eyes with you; large, bulging orange eyes.

"You can go," he waves a claw around. "But not before I!" A puff of smoke explodes from under the table, and once it clears, the robot is nowhere to be seen. You look around in a panic, but calm once you see the bug bot crawling on the ground in the corner.

"Yes…um, you can go," he mutters, scurrying out of the tent. "Go away."

* * *

**Well this was interesting, and I liked it. Never done a 'reader included' story before; I reckon it actually suits. R&R! **


	17. Main story - Babysitters

**17****th**** August 2013 Saturday**

**Day 229**

**Thanks for such positive feedback on the last one; if you ever see a published story written in the same style, you'll know who it's from. In fact, if I do publish something that's well known, I'll be sure to tell you guys.**

**By the way, I'll just clear up the hint. In the chapter in June, Jenny flashes a look of guilt, indicating she was worried because she wasn't sure she would have kids. It confusing, I know, but everything will clear up. **

**Disclaimer: Going absolutely nowhere with this. **

* * *

Dex and Jane were dressed formally from head to toe. Smug smiles adorned their faces as they watched a squirming Winston twist about uncomfortably in Jenny's arms, before jumping in to Zap's and doing the same. The pilot and the clone looked at the toddler with confused expressions, wondering why he was so full of beans on this particular night.

"Are you sure you guys can handle this?" Jane questioned in sympathy, trying hard to hide her grin. Jenny flicked her head to the mother, a look of slight panic adorning her features.

"Yeah," she said in a voice higher than her own. "We-we'll be fine."

"All right," Dex begins to usher his date towards the door. "Make sure he's bathed and in bed by seven. Call us if you need us."

The door slid closed, and the engineer looked over to Zap with a start, the bug boy groaning every time the toddler pulled on his hair.

"Whoa, whoa, Winston," Jenny tried to calm the child down. She pried him from around Zap's shoulders and tried to cuddle him, but he jumped out of her grasp and bounded to the nearest exit. The clone exchanged a nervous look with the boy, the latter cradling his neck from its recent assault.

"What is the matter with him?" Zap shouted to his wife as the two ran to find Junior. Jenny was frantically typing on her wristcom.

"I've got no clue," she said, smirking a little. "But we can find him. Head for the west exit in the vent system; the little guy's in the overhead ducts."

Zap saluted her before running off down the opposite hall to the girl. He spread his wings and took flight, soaring closer to the vents. 'How the kid got up here, I'll never know,' the pilot muttered under his breath in the echoing walls. He moved quickly on all fours through the system, internally thanking Jenny for turning off the heating system. He reached the end, only to find Jenny waiting for him.

"You didn't see him?" she asked as he jumped out of the vent. Zap's eyes widen when he realised he never saw the kid.

"He's at the other end," Zap flew away immediately, out of earshot to Jenny's cries. He flew with quick speed, and reached the end of the vent just in time as Winston skyrocketed out of the opening. Zap caught him in his grip; the child squirming once again.

"Man, you're a slippery eel, aren't you?" he questioned rhetorically, struggling to keep him in his grip. His wristcom flew open.

"Jenny, how do I control him?" the bug boy pleaded as he was pulled left and right from the force of the twisting tot. Jenny's face appeared on the screen.

"Lead him down sector 10. If we can't control this kid, the habitat's going to do it for us," she mused, breaking to a sprint towards the laundry room.

Zap sighed heavily before hovering closely to the ground. As soon as he could, Winston bounded to the floor, racing down sector 10's hallway.

"Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy," the child shouted over and over, causing Zap to raise his eyebrow as he hovered above him.

Winston flicked his head to the left, and stopped instantly. Zap stopped as well, wondering why the child had suddenly changed his mind. Looking up, a grin spread on his lips as he looked at the habitat's windows.

The windows were producing images, as though they were enormous televisions. Bright swirling colours and noises had captivated the toddler, who was staring at it with gaping eyes. The screen in front of him turned off, but before he could regain his sugar-engrossed state, the next screen lit up, and persuaded Winston to walk towards it.

Zap smiled as he watched the child walk with a zombie-like pace towards the next one, entranced with colour. The screen turned off, and the next one turned on, linking in a line as they cleverly pulled the tot further down the hall.

After staring at the last television, the door next to the pavilion shone brightly with a hologram of the same image. Winston walked briskly towards it and pushed it open, only to reveal the engineer of the team.

"Freeze," she said, holding a gun towards the kid. With a quick pull of the trigger, Winston was soon covered in soapy suds and looking shocked. Jenny blew across the top of the weapon; a small soap bubble emerging from the top as she did so.

Junior was about to crawl away, but found himself moving involuntarily along the ground. He looked down and found he was stuck on a conveyor belt.

"The same machine we use to wash the small insects in here," Jenny announced as the boy moved in to the next room. "Have fun, Junior."

Winston entered the next room of the laundry, and whilst he was looking up in awe, he didn't notice the little slide in the conveyor belt that dropped him in to a huge soapy bath. He slid down, making a splash with his entry. Fortunately, Jenny had set it to 'small animal', so Winston was in no danger of drowning, but he did start to feel a little sick as the bath began to rotate in its washing mode.

The bath did not stop there. After sliding down another slide, he entered the drying section of the machine. Hair dryers of luke-warm air began billowing at him, causing the toddler to hold up his hands to try and stop them. The machine shot him out once he was finished; clean and dry.

At the exit tunnel, he came flying out to where Zap was waiting, holding up the baby's pyjamas. Winston flew straight in to his bed time suit, before landing in Jenny's arms. The clone quickly placed a dummy in his mouth and dropped him in the yellow hovercraft.

"Have a good night," she cooed in the same voice, before the glass dome covered the ship. Winston, with a look of shock on his face, stared wide-eyed at Jenny as the small cruiser took off. He would've been screaming, but the small amount of warm milk drizzling from his pacifier and in to his mouth kept him quiet.

The craft buzzed slowly around every corner, rocking the child to sleep. By the time the ship reached Zap and Jenny in the control room, Winston was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Zap opened up the ship and pulled the baby out, continuing to rock him.

"We rock at this!" Zap cheered, holding out his hand for a high-five. He was quickly shushed by Jenny when Winston made a stir in the pilot's arms, so Zap settled for a silent fist bump.

The door swooshed open to reveal the parents' bright gleaming grins on their faces. Their expressions changed once they saw their child close to snoozing in Zap's arms.

"What the?" Jane questioned blankly, holding out her arm in a gesture towards Junior. "What happened to him?"

"He's about to sleep," the clone shushed, glancing over to the clock. "It's almost seven; you guys are home early."

Dex and Jane exchanged nervous looks. "We were just a bit worried, is all," she said as Zap placed Winston on the ground. Although he was standing, the toddler wobbled around with drowsiness.

"They made me fuzzy," he mumbled in a sleepy voice, before falling in to his mother's grip. Jane pulled her child closer to herself, inhaling the scent of his hair.

"What is that smell?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as she handed Winston to Dex.

"Soap," Jenny said with a turned up nose. "We gave him a bath."

"I can't remember the last time he was this clean," the mother mused, brushing her hand through her son's soft hair. She glanced up at Dex and whispered. "Maybe they were ready for this."

Dex sighed, rocking his now sleeping son in his arms. "I told you I didn't want to see that."

* * *

**R&R! Have a good weekend!**


	18. Multichapter - Clique

**18****th**** August 2013 Sunday**

**Day 230**

**Remember how I was going to go on a camping trip? Turns out it wasn't compulsory…and a little expensive. Instead I chose to stay here in the warmth of my home to deliver chapters to you guys, and all I have to do is write an alternative essay. Piece of cake for a writer. **

**Multichapter – let's bring them back to school! (Starts off intro then goes to first person) Sorry in advance if I offend anyone (just felt like I needed to say this)**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer told me not to sign anything until they are present. **

* * *

The sharp squirt of water rocketed from the drink bottle in to the expecting mouth. Zap let the stray drops fall to his chin before wiping them off with the back of his hand. In the bleachers, he sat watching the sun rise gracefully above the distant green mountains, yet this peaceful moment was interrupted by the yelling of the coach.

"You've seen a sunrise before boy," he billowed towards the resting tackler. "We need you back down here."

"All right," I yell back, taking one last swig from my drink bottle. These six am training sessions are where I am at my best. It's been very routine so my body is used to it, although that's not the only reason.

This is something I haven't shared with anyone at school, but I was raised a little different. My father worked for the military, so I spent most of my childhood living on marine territory and learning to fight. I'm pretty strong, actually, so when the coach at Shadebrook High found out, he begged the principal to let me join the school, despite my bad records from previous places. It was kind of a win-win-lose situation; my father got rid of me, the coach got his star tackler, and the principal recruited one of the worst known students within the tri-state area.

It doesn't bother me much though; I'm trying to pick up my grades if I ever want a football scholarship or something, plus my life here at this school isn't bad. As a tackler, I'm on top of the social pyramid with my team; the talk of the school. Everyone always asks what I did over weekends or breaks, and I know they're just waiting for some awesome story, so I usually tell them a lie of some sort.

Truth is, and I wouldn't exactly announce this to everyone here as well, I like to hang out with Tung. He's co-president of the science club and one of my best friends. We usually ride our bikes down to the quarry whenever we get the chance and just throw rocks in to the river. It's not exactly socially acceptable with the clique, but I don't care, I can talk to him about anything, and sometimes he helps me with my homework.

Like I said, this school has a permanent and very strong clique to it. Right now I can see a blonde cheerleader trying to see how far she can stick her tongue down her quarterback boyfriend's throat, but hey, this is a public school; shirts are untucked, ties are worn loose if worn at all and no one even remembers what the school backpack looks like.

The hierarchy stands at footballers and cheerleaders, and straight after that are players of other sports. The rich and/or people with nice cars hang around us, but other than that it's pretty segregated. Skaters, hippies, IT nerds, band group all descend near the bottom, trampled on by us. Everyone understands these rules, and through fear of being ostracised, stick by them at all costs.

This is my life here. I have a game and a party this weekend and homecoming is edging nearer. As a senior, I haven't got long until I'm out of this hell hole, so I'm going to savour every minute of it.

* * *

**This has driven me back to another high school story that I adored in another fandom, completely love it. You will notice how all this clique-y stuff disappears when you get to uni, it's brilliant. R&R! **


	19. Multichapter - Scholarship

**19****th**** August 2013 Monday**

**Day 231**

**Disclaimer: Any opinions expressed are my own, and are generally unpopular with others. **

* * *

I was walking towards the pitch with my bag slung over my shoulder. The quarter back, who supposably thinks he's my best friend, releases himself from his girlfriend to smile at me. His girlfriend smiles at me too, her mouth moving with the chewing of gum.

'I'm pretty sure that was in Tyrone's mouth,' I thought silently, but shrug it off to be nice. Instead, I shove my hands in my letterman jacket pockets and give them a smirk.

"What's up, man!" he holds up his hand for a high five, which I begrudgingly accept. "You taking anyone to the party tomorrow night?"

"Nah," I reply casually, hoping I sound like him. "Thought I'd fly solo this weekend."

"Well good news, you don't have to," I've heard those words slip out of his mouth before and the result has never been good. "My girl has someone in mind for you."

"She's really pretty, and way gorgeous."

In other words, another person who looks like they fell asleep in a sunbed; if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

"Sounds swell," I speak with heavy sarcasm, although to my surprise, they take it seriously. The cheerleader bends down to grasp my chin, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Tyrone checking her out. She pouts her lips as she speaks.

"You are so cute, she'll love you," my head moves with her grasp from side to side. "It's definitely his eyes. You better be careful, Tyrone, or I'll have to trade in my quarterback for a tackler."

"You'd never do that, baby," he moans, smacking his lips against hers again. His eyes snap open to glare at me; almost as if he were saying 'don't you dare steal my girl.'

I smile wearily at them, before the sight starts to make me sick and I head for the locker room. Besides, I think class may have started a while ago.

* * *

The halls are a mess of paper and people. Abundant chatter of what people are doing on the weekend reaches my ears, but I strain my hearing so I can listen to Tung. I'm walking ahead of him, my shirt fully untucked and my aviators sitting on my head. My hand grips the strap of my backpack as I listen to his nasally voice travel down the corridor.

"So why are they setting you up with someone?" he whispers, but only just loud enough so I can hear. He's walking a few steps behind me so no one would think that we're talking.

"They think I need some date for homecoming. Dude, try to make it look like you're not talking to me. Keep straight and watch out for that trash can," I hear a clash of metal and a small squawk, followed by the outrageous laughter at the sight of Tung crashing in to the trash can. "There you go," I mumble to him as I reach my locker. His is only three away from mine, however I'm on a top locker and he's on a bottom one.

"Have you thought about asking someone yourself?" I can hear him shoving book after heavy book in to his locker, while I just stare in to my empty square. I throw my gym bag in there and make sure I have my phone on me.

"Nope," I check the missed calls; 27. Geez, don't people have anything better to do? I was telling the truth; I hadn't given homecoming a second thought, let alone bringing anyone to the party. I've been too busy doing homew…training with my…actually, what have I been doing this whole time?

"I'm planning on asking someone," Tung snaps me out of my internal conversation, a sly smile with unbelieving, wide eyes come immediately to my face.

"Really, who?"

"Bream," he whispers dreamily, but my brow furrows as I try to remember who he is referring to.

"That weird girl who hangs out by the school ponds," I ask with a slightly raised voice, but lower it once I see people staring at me. I nod my head in greeting to a few randoms that pass by. I have no idea who they are, but I've seen them hang around me before. "Why her?"

"Haven't you seen her? She orders the same meal as me every day," his voice sounds far away as I slam my locker shut. "That can't just be a coincidence."

"Dude, you eat more than the wrestling team…put together," I laugh, as he walks ahead of me. We're heading to the same room now; biology. I'm really struggling with it, but I have to work hard to impress the teachers. The worst part about the clique when you're on top is that you're expected to do badly, and feel good about not caring. I walk a little closer to him, trying to whisper to Tung. "We'll discuss this at the quarry. I'll message you about it later."

We stroll in through the door; Tung first and after a little pause, me. He takes a seat at the front, and as I push past his desk, I can hear him mutter something like 'got the worst swirly of my life' to all his computer pals as he points his finger in my direction.

I smirk a little, but it's a sad smirk. It's like we're all acting parts in a play and we don't even know it. It hurts that people think I'm horrible enough to give the shortest guy in school a swirly, but what's worse is that people think it's cool enough and socially acceptable to give a guy a swirly here. I reach the back row, high five a few people I pass by and take the empty seat in the corner. The class has started, and with surprise, I look down at my desk and realise nothing is on it.

"Um, hey, can I burrow a pen?" I ask the person in front of me. It turns out to be a girl and the person beside her turns around too. They're both cheerleaders, I can tell. I kind of have a sixth sense for that sort of thing, that, and they're wearing the cheer leading uniform too which is kind of a dead give-away. They share a look, and suddenly they're both smirking at me. I'm starting to feel extremely nervous as the familiar look of lust fills their eyes, and instead, I smirk casually and lean back in my seat, scooping up a stubbed pencil off the ground.

"Never mind," I say with a hint of fear, but they don't seem to be listening. Tyrone's girl was right at the start, it is my eyes. People always tell me I have nice eyes, but it's driven me to the point where I feel like I want to stab this pencil through my cornea.

"Mr Monogan?" the teacher calls from the front of the room. I shake my head out of my daze and address Ms Goodchild in the politest way I can.

"Huh?"

"Surely my class is more interesting then that pencil you keep staring at?" a few students turn their heads to face me, some with expectant faces waiting for me to say something cocky.

"Sure is," a few sniggers are heard throughout the classroom, and the teacher crosses her arms in anger. I don't get why everyone reacted the way they did, I was being honest. Instead I'm told to stay after class for 'cheek' behaviour. I hate it here.

* * *

The rest of the class disperse as though the room is on fire. I catch Tung's worried glance at me through the crowd; I'm just thankful no one saw it in fear that some other jock would beat him up. Whenever something comes up, and Tung is going to be on the receiving end of that something, I always step in. We put on a little show of our own with fake tears and so on. He knows I'm the only one who will give him the soft punches.

The teacher busies herself, so I thought I would do the same, the only problem is when I look down at my desk I don't have anything written down, let alone a piece of paper to write on. Jane Goodchild strolls up; her expression looking less than impressed.

"Hello Jane," I shouldn't have done that, the reason I'm here is because of my disrespectful attitude. She scowls further, which I didn't think was possible.

"Zap, you know you're supposed to address teachers by their last name," her expression softens and her eyes narrow at me. I'm suddenly feeling very awkward. "And where is your tie?"

My gaze averts to the floor. "I lost it," I confess, running a hand through my hair. That wasn't a lie; I lost it a few weeks ago. I could look for it but it might take a few days. There's lots of stuff on the floor.

She's nodding, but it looks as though she doesn't care what I'm saying. I've done that move before, whenever a girl corners me and starts talking about herself, I just nod because I don't want to be rude. Finally, Ms Goodchild realises that I've stopped talking and she sighs heavily.

"You need to get your grades up," she says bluntly, and the small pencil drops out of my hand. She places the pile of paper she was holding on to my desk and begins sifting through it. A sea of red D's, E's and F's cloud my vision, and hardly do anything for my self-esteem either.

"You told me you wanted to get a football scholarship, right?" I nod slowly, understanding but not believing her train of thought. "Well, then I need to see some real results."

"How, though?" I ask quickly, almost in a pleading way.

"You could pay attention more in my classes," she suggests with a smirk. I felt my shoulders drop. "Or get a tutor, buckle down with more work, maybe put football to the side for a bit."

"I have a play off game this weekend," my argument falls through as she picks up the stack of paper.

"I know it's ironic, but you can't just play football to earn a football scholarship. You have to do well across the board."

I nod again, but I'm not listening to what she's saying. She lets me go, and I walk through a deserted, yet still incredibly paper-filled hallway.

Can't play football to get a football scholarship; add one more thing to the list of reasons I hate this place.

* * *

**Really liking this story, feels good to write about something I'm interested in (can't say that about those essays…which I should get back to.) R&R!**


	20. Multichapter - Game

**20****th**** August 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 232**

**Just get through tomorrow, then the day after that…then the day after that…**

**Disclaimer: Self-employed, so I own the rights. **

* * *

The weekend couldn't come soon enough. It's the spare time students use to catch up on the weeks work so their grades won't slip. Well, that would be the perfect plan for me too if I had any spare time.

It's twenty minutes to the match, and I'm sitting in the locker room with everyone else, jerking with nerves and excitement. It's common knowledge that guys want to be able to beat up people without getting in to trouble, and luckily we have sports that allow us to do that legally.

A siren sounds, and a crowd cheers loudly as my team and I jog out on to the field; bright lights blinding our vision. Slowly, my sight returns to me, and I can see students and parents from our school wearing our team colours of red and dark green and chanting our team name. I smirk as my eyes lock with Tung in the stands, and casually I salute him. The crowd stands in applause at this small act, yet Tung remains seated with a smirk. He knows I was gesturing it towards him.

A shadow moves in the corner, and while everyone else is adjusting knee and shoulder pads, I stand still and watch the woman move through the crowd dressed head to toe in black, including a scarf wrapped around her head. She removes her dark shades, and I furrow my brow at the sight of my biology teacher.

'What's she doing here?' I wonder silently to myself as someone behind me slams a helmet on my head. 'Surely she can't be checking to see if I'm playing football still?'

I shake my head when the piercing screech of the microphone causes everyone to hold their hands to their ears.

"Attention, attention all," principal Hamilton addresses everyone in his Australian accent. He's a young bloke, fresh out of university but that doesn't stop him from being carefree with the rest of us.

"A nice, fair game is to be had by all tonight, as these schools are now entwined with partnership of similar federal funding," some applause comes from the crowd, but that's nothing from what I can see in front of me. The team are shaking their heads in disappointment; some cursing and others spitting on to the grass.

After the small controversy, and the national anthem, the principal has disappeared from the grounds. My gaze flicks back up to the bleachers, and I realise that Ms Goodchild is missing too. Weird. Shouts ricochet to everyone, and the team is ready to play. We huddle up close, and behind me I can hear the cheerleaders of our team trying to shout louder than their competitors. I know I'm smaller than the rest of these meat bags, but that doesn't stop me from being the best tackler. It also doesn't stop one of them from shoving me out of the huddle and knocking my helmet off either. With a sigh of annoyance, I stroll over to pick it up, and my eye glances to the other team.

It was weird, like a whole bunch of sparkles blew in to my eyes the moment they landed on her. The other team was blue and white, and they had exactly ten cheerleaders. The funny thing about them was they all looked the same; blue ponytails tied with the same coloured ribbons contrasting with bright green eyes. I've heard about them, they were in the paper when they were born and when they went to school. Dectuplets; that's ten kids at once. I couldn't tell for sure, but I swore my breathing stopped for a little when I looked at the little one on the end. She looked a little more casual than the others, almost like she wasn't taking it seriously.

"Zap, you with us?" one of the players yells. I only just hear him before shoving my helmet back on my head and returning to the group.

"Ok, coach said to stay right when intercepting; defend, Tyrone will volley the ball to me and I'll run for it. Got it?"

"Wait!" even I surprise myself with my sudden yell, but now everyone is looking at me. I glance over the group and spy the cheerleader again, talking to her sister next to her. My head moves to their players and bounces as I count.

"Can I take the end?" I say pleadingly, but the person I'm addressing shakes his head.

"You'd be defending MacMally; that guy is a freaking giant," the rest of the team snigger, but I'm quick to interrupt again. "There's no way I'm letting you cover him."

"Come on, I've been training really hard for something like this," once again, my eyes are my best feature as the linebacker sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Zap you take MacMally. Reg, you're on number 34," we clap our hands together in agreement before dispersing on to the wet grass with the other team. I jog myself across the pitch, pretty much standing in front of the other team's cheerleaders. When I catch the gaze of at least one, a huge smile breaks out on my face.

"Ladies," I greet with a bit of a sly voice. Some start to gather closer to me, a few turning up their noses. I'm still grinning like an idiot because now all nine of them are watching me…

Wait, nine?

…except her. She's the only one whos eyes are on her own players, and not on me.

Huh, that's weird.

She's on her tip-toes, and her neck is stretched out as though searching for someone on her team. I can't help but think she looks a bit cute, but my mouth fills with a sour taste at the sudden thought that she might be looking out for her boyfriend. She is a cheerleader after all.

A preparation whistle blows, and once again I have to shake my head to bring myself back in to reality.

"Better get your head in the game," MacMally grumbles to me as he lowers himself in preparation. I do the same, but it's only then that I notice how big he really is. If he shoved his hand in to the ground, someone could mistake his arm for a tree trunk. This doesn't look like what I signed up for, but I narrow my eyes anyway. I've been training for something like this, and for some reason, now I feel like I need to prove myself.

The official whistle blows, and I feel a great force push against my chest. Luckily for me, military training has paid off. With a grunt and my face covered in sweat, I manage to dig my feet in the dirt and use it to my advantage. He begins to move backwards, and sure enough I'm the one pushing him that way. For a brief moment, I turn my head to the right to catch the gaze of the other team's cheerleaders. They are all staring at me; wide-eyed in disbelief…

…except her!

I turn my head back, focusing all my attention on the brute trying to push past me. The ball flies overhead, and I count the seconds that it will land in our team's hands again. A small moment of weakness is felt in MacMally, and I take this opportunity to push him backwards. He collides with the ground, staring up at me as I pant. The crowd cheers wildly as someone in red and green throws the ball down, and I clap along with them at the point.

I glance back, but only for a bit. The cheerleaders are huddled in a circle and whispering. My eyes follow my own path back to my team where we huddle once again for the next point.

The game continues like this, and by the last couple of minutes we are comfortably ahead. At every spare moment, I find myself looking over to their side. Even Tung notices and gives me a funny look, but I simply shrug under my shoulder pads.

At the final siren, the team in red and green cheer loudly for the victory. We pass each member from the other team, shaking hands with everyone and congratulating them on their good game. That's one thing I like about sports; you say 'well done' even if they performed poorly.

"Let's go celebrate man. Victory party!" Tyrone slaps a meat-sized hand on to my shoulder while I walk backwards, entranced. She's standing on the other side, laughing with a few of her sisters, and I can't help but feel sad that I won't see her again.

Hang on, the party is for whoever played and that includes cheerleaders. She'll be at the party!

* * *

**This word count is exactly what I need for my essay, yet that one I can only write a paragraph. Doesn't help when it's a boring topic. R&R! **


	21. Multichapter - Party

**21****st**** August 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 233**

**Ok, first of all, to the anonymous reviewer who flooded my e-mail inbox; I LOVE YOU! And second of all, anyone else think Zap with aviators on his head is just a tad bit hot or is it just me? I know I've got all the Jenny's in here, actually I was going to put up this multi after I had revealed all the sisters, but sometimes stuff works out differently. **

**Disclaimer: If I had one wish…it would probably be for money, then I could buy the rights. **

* * *

The celebration party; a place where both teams, the winners and the losers, can cut loose and throw back a couple of cold ones together without any bad blood - although it's not unusual that one party will end in a fight. There's pretty girls, alcohol flowing from the tap and little animals dressed in funny clothes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see someone being lifted in to a keg stand. A smirk graces my lips; Tung is actually really good at that, so long as what he is chugging is Mountain Dew.

For this party, I have two missions. One; Tyrone's girl really has set me up with someone so I'm hoping to avoid both of them tonight and two; find that cheerleader.

Normally I'm not so caught up with a girl because they always throw themselves at me. It's like they don't have spines or something…or they're only interested in my label. They want to be the one seen with the tackler with blue eyes. But this girl, this one I can't get out of my head, no matter how hard I try. The fact that she wasn't even staring at me is what puzzles me the most. Who was she looking at? Maybe she does have a boyfriend. Maybe she's one of those 'want but you can't have' kind of people. Maybe that's what interests me.

I stop dead in my tracks and grip my red plastic cup a little tighter as two tall figures walk through the door. I begin to back away, searching for a quick escape but their long legs and high heels somehow make it over to me quicker.

"Zap, this is-" Tyrone's girl introduces her friend, but I didn't quite catch it. A loud party-goer has just turned up the volume dial to eleven. She smiles a Colgate smile, which appears even brighter against her orange skin. I smile back wearily, and they seem to share an agreeing nod.

"You're right, he is cute," she whispers to her friend, although a whisper in this place travels far. I really don't want to be standing here; after the failure of mission one, I feel like I need to get started on mission two.

"And can you see his eyes?" she's pointing her finger directly at me, and by reflex my eyes cross over. I jump a little at their sudden outburst of laughter, spilling a little drink overboard. I hope no one realises it's root beer.

Tyrone's cheerleader leaves us alone, much to my internal debate, but I suppose one of them is better than two, it'll make her easier to get rid of.

She runs a very pointed, pink finger-nailed hand through her hair, which honestly looks as though a bird recently groomed about within its bleach blonde strands. Her stance is kind of expecting, as though I'm supposed to do something like ask her to dance or begin making out with her right there. A thought pops in to my head, and I internally thank the person that walked by with an empty red cup.

"I'm going to get a drink," her eyes grow wide with excitement.

"One for me too?" she says questionably, taking a step closer to me. See what I mean, throwing themselves. I try and play along, only to make her believe.

"Sure," my eyes soften as well as I side-step around her. "You stay here, I'll be back with two drinks."

I weave and move between the crowd, thankful that I'm free. One quick glance backward, and I can already see some other football player advancing on her. High school students are predators.

* * *

The crowd has thinned out near the front door, as everyone seems to be heading towards the back where the pool is. I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this place up, and my brow furrows as I try and recall whose house we are at right now.

A light shines right next to the door from one of the DJ stations, and two girls standing in the corner catch my attention. They're casually leaning against the glass window and drinking from red cups as well. It's not her, but two of her sisters. I know it's weird, but I could probably pick her out of a line up involving all of her sisters. But hey, this is the best lead I've got all night.

With an unexpected haul of confidence, I casually walk up to the corner and smile a little at the girls. Once they realise that I'm there, they turn to face me and smile as well.

"Hey, you're the little one that took on our strongest player," one of them says in a captivated tone. Her cup moves up to her lips once again. "That was really impressive."

"Thanks," I say out of kindness, before turning around to look at the crowd. I can't help but notice how my hand keeps rubbing the back of my head. "So, are all of your sisters here tonight?"

They exchange looks. "Actually, some of our sisters have gone home already," my head nods down in a little sadness as I shove my hands in to my letterman jacket.

"Do…do you know if your sister, the little that was one on the end, has gone home?" my expression turns pleading, and once again they look at each other.

"You mean Jenny?" the one on the left questions me.

_Jenny. _

I shrug under my jacket. "I don't know, maybe."

"She's gone home," the other answers, and my gaze casts towards the ground in defeat.

"Wo-would you happen to know where I could meet her?" I know the question sounds creepy. Even as it left my mouth I was thinking how weird it sounded. The girls exchange glances again, giving each other looks of sympathy.

"Tomorrow is Sunday; she'll be at the library," one responds, both of them smiling sweetly at me. I can't help but grin in response.

"Hey, thanks a lot," I start to turn around, but a thought brings me back to them. "One question; what is a library?"

A few sniggers are released, and personally I don't blame them.

"Boy, you two are going to have a lot to talk about," one sister retorts with heavy sarcasm. I take it that Jenny spends a lot of time in this place. "It's the big building with all the books."

I nod my head, exclaiming with recognition. With a final, embarrassing thank you I turn and walk away from the sisters. With my hands shoved in my pockets and a huge smirk on my face, I can't help but feel content with how my day has been going.

* * *

**R&R! and no, that does not stand for rinse and repeat!**


	22. Multichapter - Tutor

**22****nd**** August 2013 Thursday**

**Day 234**

**Dex: It's very easy to get lost in this fog, so everyone, stay alert!**

**Tung: Who said that? Dex, are you there?**

**Zap: Oh, our master tracker at work. **

**Couldn't help myself!**

**Disclaimer: I'll get back to you on that one, like they promised me.**

* * *

"I'm telling you dude, it was insane," Tung and I are at the quarry, two muddy BMX bikes resting on the ground beside us. He gives me a funny look as another pebble hits the water and sinks to the bottom.

"Why, because she's the only girl who didn't look at you?" he retorted with a bit or a snort. I faced the water and threw in my own stone. It skipped a little before sinking.

"Well, yeah," I reply smugly. "Pretty much."

"So, are you going to see her again?" his tone sounds cautious, but I shrug it off. He's quick to tense me back up. "It doesn't matter that she goes to our sister school; there's still tension and competition between us and them. They're the private school and we're the joke."

"She goes to a private school?" I question aloud, more to myself. "Then why are we partnered with them?"

"Don't ask me, dude," he says casually while reeling in the excess line of his fishing rod. I have no idea where he pulled that from. "Maybe it's the board's attempt to make our school more couth."

"Well, for your information, I am going to see her again," I can't help but feel like I'm fake boasting to one of the players about an imaginary date. "I'm supposed to "accidentally" run in to her at the library. Her sisters said she would be there today but I don't know what time."

Tung chuckles beside me, and I flick my head to him to find out what is so funny.

"So what are you doing here? The library has been open since like, eight this morning."

I jump to my feet, hardly believing what my best friend has just said. "What?" I shout loudly as I scoop up my bike. "It's almost ten; I could've missed her already."

Tung picks up his own bike, trying but failing to hide his smirk. "Relax and follow me. I know my way to the library so you tag along five minutes behind."

I smile as he takes the lead down the dirt path. "Thanks man, I owe you."

* * *

From behind a nearby building, I see Tung attach his bike to the stands outside. He walks up the large, concrete stairs to a tall building. I've never seen it before, but it looks like a library.

Moving my head in surveillance, I emerge from the bushes and walk my bike towards the same bike rack. I suppose I shouldn't worry too much about getting caught by some jock; if I've never heard about this place, then I doubt any of them have.

I enter the building, and I'm blown away from the sight of books in front of me. I swear, I've never seen so many in one place before in my life. Is this where people go when they can't afford the text books? I thought they just don't bother at all…

Tung crosses in front of me; subtly jabbing his head towards the back. Is that supposed to be some sort of code? Did he see her already? I didn't know he knew what she looked like, then again I suppose I have been talking about her a lot.

With extreme caution, kind of like a gazelle in a new environment, I slowly make my way across the tattered carpet towards the back of the room. I pass the librarian, who gives me a dirty scowl as I move away. It's almost as if she knows I don't belong here. I feel the same.

Finally, I arrive at the back…and I couldn't be more lost. I'm surrounded by rows and rows of shelves which hold rows and rows of books. Peering in between some of the gaps in search of Jenny, my eyes widen a little when I spy a blue ponytail. She's there; she's literally standing on the other side of this shelf, and for some reason, I can't move. She's walking down towards me, her eyes skimming the spines of all the books. My breath catches in my throat as she stops right in front of me…and pulls out a book.

There is now a visible gap between us, which she notices. Her eyes dart up from the cover to look at me, and for a moment, we can only see each other. I would've said something, really, but as soon as I open my mouth, I walk away.

She's staring blankly in that gap, heading moving around as she wonders whether or not I was actually there. 'You chicken!' I scowl myself at the other end of the isle. Cautiously, I look back down the row and see her disappear down the side. With careful footsteps, I begin to follow her, keeping hidden behind the stacks of literature.

I turn around another corner and notice that she's now sitting down at a desk and working. You know how people look like students even when they're out of school? She looks exactly like that, wearing long white socks and what looks like a school sweater. Of course, I do too. I'm used to wearing my letterman jacket outside; it's the only thing that's clean.

She turns her head around unexpectedly, and I pretend I'm just walking by. Why can't I go up to her? From a tiny gap between the books, I can see her raise an eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to her desk. With a nervous inhale of breath, I stroll over to her, creating a shadow between the light and the desk which catches her attention. She turns around once again, and it feels like ages before I can utter a word.

"Hey," swallow that lump in your throat subtly so she can't see. Her eyes look me over once, and I feel like I'm on display.

"Hey," she answers, her voice instantly relaxing me. I smile a little before coolly leaning against the nearby shelf.

"You were at the match yesterday, right?" I question casually, pretending to look around the room as though I'm more interested in something else. Truth is; I'm holding my breath for her response.

"Yeah, I was," Jenny responds, raising her eyebrow once again. "You were there too, weren't you?"

I look at her in complete shock. So she did notice me; score! I release a small chuckle, bashfully looking down.

"Yeah, I-I'm a tackler," her eyes widen in realisation at my words.

"That's right; I was wondering why the guy with funny hair was sent to defend against our strongest player," she moves in her seat so she can resume her work, leaving me absolutely dumbfounded. Funny hair? No one has ever said anything about my hair; they usually go straight for the eyes. I'm flabbergasted; no one has ever spoken to me like this…and I kind of like it.

"Well, I'm Zap. I understand you go to our sister school now?" I'm hoping I sound cool, because it's all just coming out of my mouth in incoherent sentences according to my brain. She nods, but doesn't turn to address me.

"Yes, I go to Silver Leaf College. Now if you don't mind stalking me, I have to study for this biology test," once again, I can't help but smile. I lean back, about to strike up another conversation, but this shelf I'm leaning on loosens and a small portion of it accidentally topples over. Books and papers fly everywhere, and when I look up, I realise everyone, and I mean everyone, is staring at me. Funny, I'm never normally this clumsy. The librarian is giving me the coldest look, but all I can do is stand there with my hand clasped over my mouth.

"Please pick that up," she orders in an incredibly peeved voice. I nod quickly and haul up the shelf, avoiding a few more books falling. Even from over here I can hear the woman's sigh of frustration. I stagger to the floor and fumble with a few books as I try and put them back. A rustling is heard behind me, and Jenny pushes past my shoulder as she exits.

"I'd rather not have the librarian think I'm affiliated with you," she mutters under her breath which I only just catch. She's leaving, I have to think fast.

"Tutor!" I shout, and everyone turns to look at me again. The librarian shushes me, but I'm only focused on what Jenny will do. She turns around slowly, hands gripping the handle of her brown satchel as her eyebrow rises once again.

"Excuse me?" she questions in a purely confused tone. Seriously, the only thing you can say is 'tutor?' You idiot. Quick, say some _more_ words before she leaves.

"Y-you said you were studying biology, right?" she nods her head in response, and I clear my throat before I continue. "So am I, but I'm not having much luck at it. Would you be able to tutor me?"

She gazes down to the floor, hopefully thinking it over. After a minute of holding my breath, she looks up and I could've sworn I saw a smile. She nods her head again.

"Sure," I release my breath at her words, but slowly so she doesn't suspect anything. "But, we may have to study somewhere else; I don't think Mrs. Heedleman will let you back in here again."

I chance a look over to the old librarian, who is still looking down her nose at me. I smirk a little, before turning to the girl expectantly.

"Great, where would you want to meet?"

"I'll meet you in the computer labs at your school. I'll be there Monday afternoon," I nod casually, stuffing my hands back in to my pockets. Jenny turns around and leaves with a final smirk, and I can't help but internally high five myself. Just as I am about to leave, a cold, bony hand grabs my shoulder. I look up at the source, and the librarian jabs her thumb back to the scene of chaos; books still scattered about. I sigh heavily as I move towards the mess, but it feels worth it.

* * *

**I can't tell you how many times I've read over this multichapter; I adore it! R&R! Oh, and thank you to whoever pointed out the multichapter title err, tis fixed now! **


	23. Multichapter - Courage

**23****rd**** August 2013 Friday**

**Day 235 **

**Busy, busy, but at least it's the weekend. Enjoy this cute instalment. **

**Disclaimer: The rights are for sale at 1 billion dollars. Going once…**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Tung murmurs to me as we move across the dewy grass. It is Sunday afternoon, and through long and confusing words, I had somehow manipulated Tung in to asking Bream to homecoming. A smile graces my lips as we edge closer to the pond's location.

"Come on, dude, it's easy," I encouraged, slapping my friend on the shoulder. "Now that I'm with someone, you absolutely have to invite her so you can come too."

Tung furrows his brow, still staring straight and gripping his hands tighter on his bike's handlebars. "You aren't with someone. You haven't even asked her to homecoming yet."

A groan erupts from my throat, and I dramatically turn myself towards him. "Either way, I'm like a ladies master now; I've got to share my wisdom with those who need it."

A hum of unsureness emits from my friend, but he bravely clears his throat. "Fine, I'll ask her, but in return you have to ask out this Jenny girl when she tutors you."

"Done," I answer with confidence, although I can already feel a layer of sweat form at my brow. I pull out my cell phone, along with some sort of ear piece. "Stick this in your ear; if you get stuck at all, I'll tell you what to say."

"You're not going to make farting noises are you?" he looks up at me with genuine worry, and I fight off a smirk.

"As much as I want to, only you can hear what I'm saying," I pat him reassuringly on the shoulder as he slips the ear piece in to his ear.

"Ok, here goes nothing," I can hear him nervously inhaling. I chuckle a little before retreating in to a nearby bush in perfect view of the pond. Bream is there as expected, scooping a glass jar in to the water then checking it for tadpoles. As Tung approaches her, I can hear his breathing increase through my phone. Hope the guy bought his inhaler.

Bream's head flicks to Tung's direction, and I lick my lips in preparation to say something. Show time.

'Hey Bream,' I can hear Tung casually rally my words to the girl. I can see her smiling, which I take as good news. She replies with the same 'hey' before I say the next line.

"What are you up to?" Tung asks the girl, genuine interest filling his voice. The girl looks embarrassingly down at the pond before taking large strides towards the guy at the edge. Come to think of it, I've never known anyone who owns their own pair of waders.

"I'm catching tadpoles," she holds the jar up to him, showing a swarm of black baby frogs frolicking about in container. Tung exclaims in amazement, and I smirk before murmuring in his ear.

"You do this often?" I speak in to my phone, but frown when Tung doesn't repeat.

"That is so cool," I hear him say, my face contorting to mock shock at what I'm hearing.

I can see him scuff his foot on the ground before he continues. "Are…are you considering going to homecoming?"

Brave little guy, though he could've been more subtle with it. The girl in front of him shakes her head, and worry almost immediately fills my head.

"I haven't been asked yet," she responds, still looking down bashfully. I clench my fist with excitement, before muttering in to the phone.

'Would you like to come with me?' I know the message is received, but Tung makes no move. He stutters and looks away, and I scrunch up my nose in determination.

'Tung, Tung say it or else I will make fart noises, I lied when I said she can't hear those,' sometimes all you need to do is give someone a little push. Through the leaves, I notice his hand moving in to his ear as he removes the ear piece, covering it up as though he is picking his ear. I cringe, yet the strange thing is I notice that Bream doesn't flinch.

"Wh-Would you like to go with me?" he questions, confidence growing in his voice as the sentence continues. Her smile could be seen from far away, which makes it all the more easier for me to see it.

"I would love to," she responds, and I just couldn't help it. I stand up so quickly and cheer loudly for them, only to blow my cover. Both of them move their heads immediately in my direction, and I'm left speechless.

"Hey Zap," Tung is the first one to greet, and as I begrudgingly step out of the bush and towards them, I can somewhat see Bream pulling Tung away.

"Hey guys," I greet casually, spreading a smile. Bream looks away, and I frown a little. "Is everything ok here, dude?"

"You guys are friends?" she asks unbelievably, and my eyes widen as I remember she is a student. Tung and I exchange shocked looks before shushing her.

"Yeah, we are, but we don't really advertise it that much," Tung explains in an innocent manner. I chuckle lightly if only to break the tension. She seems to relax, but she still looks tense. "We're good friends, and he just helped me ask you out."

"Oh," the smallest of smiles spreads on her face. "Well I think that's really nice. But if we're all going to homecoming together, I'd rather not share a limo with whatever cheerleader this guy manages to snag."

"Actually, I am going with a cheerleader, but she's different," I announce proudly, before hanging my head in a bashful manner. "I still have to ask Jenny though."

"Jenny, you mean one of the dectuplets?" my eyes lock with Bream's in surprise at the mention.

"Yeah, you know her?" I question with great curiosity, my hand rubbing the back of my head. She casually nods her head to the side, making me extremely nervous.

"Well, everyone knows them," she begins, almost in a condescending tone. No, I shouldn't say that. I'm certain it was a condescending tone; people have been using it on me for ages. "But I heard that all of them have their own, like, special quality. That Jenny one got in to Silver Leaf on an academic scholarship. I hear she's a genius."

My face drops a little as Tung wolf whistles beside me.

"Oh, Zap, you got your work cut out for you," he sniggers, before bounding ridiculously in to the pond. If there was one thing I admire about Tung, it's his inability to realise that he's embarrassing himself. Still, my mind wanders to the girl I'm now supposed to ask to homecoming, my brain working hard to think of some plan, but obviously not as hard as hers.

How the hell am I supposed to impress a genius?

* * *

**Movie time! R&R!**


	24. Multichapter - Letterman jacket

**24****th**** August 2013 Saturday**

**Day 236**

**Updating early because I think in advance. Zap's first person but when he's not in the scene, it's third. **

**Disclaimer: Any website that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers working for them. **

* * *

After a dreadful day of school, I can't wait to reach the computer room. Believe it or not, but I was actually confronted by one of Tung's computer buddies in the shadows of the school. He said if I ever bothered his friend again, he'll make me sorry. I kind of felt sorry for him; he's a true friend and yet the way I behave around the footballers is the same way Tung hangs around his science guys. I told him he didn't have anything to worry about, but I didn't feel the same way. Who knows what those guys can create in the chemistry lab.

So I'm waiting outside right now for my date. Ok, I know it's not a real "date" but it sure as hell feels like one. My palms are sweaty and my mouth is dry, making me more nervous about whether or not I will be able to speak to her. I can see her walking up through the gates, but she's not how I remembered. Her uniform looks so neat, like she actually ironed it or something. I don't know how she's not choking from the tightness of her tie, or overheating from that wool jumper, but I also kind of think it suits her. She walks up to me, tartan blue skirt dancing just below the knee and she smiles. I smile back.

"Are you ready?" she asks, holding the door open for me. I chuckle a little before swallowing that lump in my throat.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I admit, crossing the room and finding a table for two by its lonesome. We're the only ones in here, which will make it easier for me to concentrate, I hope. It also means I don't have to explain anything to anyone, unless they come snooping by and ask why I'm talking to a nerd. I had no idea she wore black glasses; they make her eyes all big and…cute.

"How do you want to get started?" she questions, but turns her attention back to the large pile of books and paper she brought in herself. My cheek is resting in my hand, intently staring at her.

"You just came from cheer leading practice, right?"

She hums in agreement before handing me a blank sheet. "Why don't we start off simple; draw me a picture of a plant cell."

I blink at the page, my mind completely blank. I have no idea what to do, so I just draw something, but keep the conversation alive.

"Yeah my best mate is dating a cheerleader," I could've sworn I heard her sigh, it was kind of heavy. I finish the drawing and hand it back. This time she's the one staring blankly at the sheet.

She opens her mouth, at a loss for words. "A plant cell…doesn't mean a sunflower in jail," she speaks in that condescending tone again. I lean back on my chair, smirking to cover my embarrassment.

"What do you expect from me?" I admit, feeling defeated. "I'm a jock after all."

"So?" the bluntness of her words startles me, and I fall backwards on my chair. It's weird how I keep doing that. I groan as I stand up, and she's still staring at me with the same expression.

"You do know what a jock is, right?" I take my seat again, hearing her annoyed sigh at this new change of topic.

"I'm afraid it's not in my vocabulary," she declares, her voice sounding so posh and regal. Man, people at private schools _are _snobs.

"Surely you know what one is; you're a cheerleader. Weren't you looking out for your boyfriend on the field the night of the match?" she furrows her brow at me as I realise how much of a stalker I sound like.

"I don't have a boyfriend," for some reason, every muscle in my body relaxes at her words. "I set up the football strategy and I was making sure our team was following it correctly."

I stare at her, mouth open in surprise. So that's why I didn't see a coach on their team. Curiosity takes me further. "But, how can you be that smart? You're a cheerleader."

Her pen drops out of her hand as she turns to give me the most confused look. I can't help but feel I've said the wrong thing.

"You want to know why I'm a cheerleader?" she snaps, almost in a challenging tone. "The principal liked the uniformity, so we were all assigned to that role."

I furrow my brow in confusion. It's like another world to me. I can't help but ask more questions. "What about the nerds? Do the jocks come round and beat them up?"

"Of course not," she squeals in shock, looking absolutely horrified. "Sport players do not disrupt the science students in such a primal way," I blink at her, not understanding what she is saying. She sighs heavily before turning back to our work.

"So, who are you going to homecoming with?" I thought I'd try and sneak in my mission before I say anything else that could screw things up. "We could do each other a favour and go together."

She scoffs at me, laughing to herself. I feel a little self-conscience, at least, that's what I think it is.

"I'm already doing you a favour; if anything you should be doing one for me."

"Fine," I answer in the same high tone. "I'll take you as a favour. I bet no one has ever seen a jock take a nerd before."

She's looking severely pissed off, and I'm starting to think it was something I said. "Well I'm sorry, but I wouldn't go with someone as pig-headed as you. You've got to stop believing all these stupid stereotypes."

I collapse in my seat, defeated by the one person I never thought I would be.

"Can we please just finish this," she says in an almost pleading tone. She places all these sheets on my desk; they look like practice tests. "I'd like to go home."

I nod solemnly and scoop up the pages. It's like extra credit work except I won't be getting any extra credit. I don't know why I should bother, yet somehow I feel like I should do them.

"Just think about it," I murmur, hoping she can hear the slight disappointment in my voice. "Please," I walk out of the room with the paper in my hand. A smile graces my lips but I don't know why it's there. Hopefully she'll notice my letterman jacket on the seat. That thing's my pride and joy and I would hate for it to get lost. Don't get me wrong…I know I left it there.

* * *

Jenny walks up the pebble-stone drive of her house; one hand holding a stack of books and the other concealing something behind her back. If her sisters knew what she had in her hand, it would be like an interrogation. She opens the door cautiously, peeks her head around it and, upon spying nothing, enters.

"What is that?" her sister questions, causing Jenny to jump in surprise. Her sister narrows her eyes. "What's gotten you so jumpy?"

"Nothing," she retorts, holding the object further behind her back. It is snagged out of her grasp by another sister she didn't see.

"Jay, it's…a letterman jacket," Janet says as she hands the piece of clothing to her sister. Jamie races down the stairs in order to find out what all the ruckus is, while Jean enters from the living room at the mention of the word.

"Whose got a letterman jacket?" Jean asks in confusion, as Jay calls Jacqui and Jade in from the kitchen. A whole swarm of the sisters are now staring at the youngest, narrowing their eyes and trying to control their smirks.

"What's going on here?" June asks from the stairs, and Jenny sighs in relief. June is always the reasoner within the group. "Is that-?"

"Someone's got a boyfriend!" Julie sings while grabbing the garment, and is quickly joined in by Jan. Jenny covers her blush of embarrassment as the girls crowd towards her.

"So who is the guy?" Jay questions, causing Jenny to cower at their stares.

"No one."

"Come off it," Jamie says in the nicest way she can. "You've got a guy's jacket; someone's asked you out."

"Well, for your information, he asked me to homecoming," she walks past the group, snatching the jacket as she does. The group squeal in excitement, but it is cut short. "But I'm not going."

"Why not?" practically all nine sisters ask in shouted unison. Jenny, standing on the staircase, releases her hands from her ears.

"Because he's a public school pig," she shouts in debate, but most of the group groan in disappointment. The crowd disperses as easily as it formed, creating a guilty feeling in Jenny's stomach. June brushes past her sister as she ascends the staircase.

"You know, it's pretty important when a public school student gives his letterman jacket to someone," she whispers in passing. Jenny stares down at the jacket in her hand, her fingers unknowingly running up the side of the arm. A smile graces her lips.

So pig-headed.

* * *

**Hope you could keep up with all the sisters, I might put some more info about them later. R&R! **


	25. Multichapter - Impressions

**25****th**** August 2013 Sunday**

**Day 237**

**So busy, but let's stay positive. Least I enjoy writing on my laptop because it feels like that's all I'm doing. Short, but that essay is due. Got to wrap this story up soon. **

**Malica15, welcome back. Anyone else who wants to fill my email inbox with 70 emails, you are more than welcome to do so. **

**Disclaimer: Does it really matter?**

* * *

In short, my room is a pig sty. I'm kneeling in ankle deep clothes that cover my entire floor, in search for a particular item.

"Gross," I complain, throwing yet another mouldy sandwich in to the trash can at the door. My hands plunge deep in to a pile of clothes in the corner, throwing garments everywhere as I frantically reduce the mess. I had no idea there were floor boards in my room.

"Yes!" I shout in celebration, holding my tie above my head. It looks really gross; I'm pretty sure it was sitting under that last sandwich, but I'm so happy to have found it. It's nothing a quick wash can't fix. I jump in my skin when someone clears their throat at my door.

"What is with all the noise?" my father asks me, rubbing his fingertips across his forehead. I almost ignore him, looking down to tie my tie around my neck. It's hard to pay attention to him when his voice is all tired, which is most of the time.

"I was looking for my tie," I confess. "The school said they would start handing out detentions if students weren't wearing them," now that was a lie. I didn't exactly want to tell my dad that I'm wearing a tie to impress a smart girl.

"Fine," his voice sounds exhausted, nothing out of the ordinary. "Just clean up this mess."

I chuckle a little as he leaves, but he doesn't seem to notice. I suppose it's kind of a long-running joke. He has always been telling me to clean up this place.

* * *

Six am practice is finally over two and a half hours later. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to feel tired. I've been focusing all my energy on studying biology so I can impress Jenny, and now football is taking the hit.

"What was with you today?" Tyrone runs up beside me and we both sit down on the bleachers. His voice sounds full of annoyance, so I simply shrug.

"You know, just having one of those off days," I answer, avoiding his staring eye contact as much as possible. He turns his nose up in my direction.

"Dude, why are you wearing a tie?" he pulls on the piece of material for a split second, and I make a choking sound out of reflex. I'm starting to remember why I "lost" it in the first place.

"Teachers have been saying if students don't wear them, they'll get detentions," I think it's smart to use the same lies to different people, that way they know the same stuff and won't be asking me questions. He's still looking at me sceptically, so I turn my head away. A small gasp is released as I see Jenny looking at the field from the entrance. I scramble to my feet, stepping over the metallic rows of seats in a desperate attempt to reach her.

"Where are you going?" Tyrone's voice grew softer as I moved away, but I manage to shout loud enough so he can hear.

"Forgot my…cleats," yet another lie, but at least it's one he won't focus on. As I approach Jenny, I can't help but feel his gaze burning in to the back of my head. I tug on her arm a little, pulling us away from any viewing crowd. She is dressed impeccably, and I've just finished a training session. You can imagine how this looks.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing here?" I feel out of breath, something that's regular whenever I see her. She smiles down at her feet, pulling a piece of material out from her bag behind her. My eyes land on my jacket.

"You forgot this the other day," she whispers in her soft voice, handing over the piece. I accept it. "I shouldn't be carrying it around, people were starting to ask questions."

My head snaps up at her comment, a warm feeling filling my cheeks. I hold it back to her. "You can hang on to it for a little while if you want?"

I know I must've sounded cheesy, but she giggles her light giggle anyway. "No that's ok."

"So, is this the only reason you stopped by?" I can see her inhaling a nervous breath, and my heart feels like it has slowed down dramatically. We both know what the other is thinking, but we're too afraid to say anything.

"Well, this is my sister school now, we may be seeing a lot of each other," she begins, a smile tugging on my lips. Her gaze falls down to her hands. "But…I was wondering if that offer was still open?"

If it were possible, I could feel the tips of my ears turn pink. I open my mouth, but the only thing that comes out is the biggest, goofiest smile.

"Ah, sure, the offer is still open."

"Great," I can literally see her confidence grow in front of me. "Then I will…I'll see you there."

I would've moved once she left, but I felt like I was frozen on the spot. She said yes? Did that actually just happen? My hands move up to my head; that smile feeling like it is not going anywhere soon. I shout a little in happiness before walking towards the locker room.

Despite all this excitement, I still have this weird feeling that someone is watching me.

* * *

From the sidelines, Tyrone rubs his hand on his chin, watching as the smartly dressed girl leaves the stadium with a huge smile.

"You're different Zap," he murmurs under his breath. "And I'm going to find out why."

* * *

**Little creepy at the end, no idea where I'm going to go with that. R&R! **


	26. Multichapter - Obstacles

**26****th**** August 2013 Monday**

**Day 238**

**So tired, but next week most of my assessment will be done. **

**Disclaimer: I signed a contract; my lips are sealed. **

* * *

I don't know what I've done, but I've been called in to my biology teacher's classroom. I'm hoping it's not something serious, because I've been trying really hard lately. No interruptions, no use of football as an excuse, I've even moved away from the back row.

But life doesn't exactly work that way, especially not life in school. Whoever normally sits in the seat I sat in came and sat on the floor next to me and I moved even though they were too polite or scared to say anything. People hear are so afraid of change, and I just don't get why we can't all treat each other the same.

I approach the door, and for some reason, the blind is down. I press my ear against the surface, hearing muffled voices. Without a second thought, my hand is on the handle and the door swings open.

Ms. Goodchild and Principal Hamilton are in the room together, embracing incredibly close and smiling like idiots. Upon seeing me, they separate like lightning, clearing their throats and dusting their dress clothes. I merely have a blank expression on my face, completely unsure of what to do. Least this explains why she was at my football game.

The principal walks past me, glaring almost in my direction. "Mr Monogan," he addresses in a cold tone. From now on, I swear I'm always going to knock.

"Principal Hamilton," I retort in the same tone, clearly uncomfortable as he moves out of the door. Ms. Goodchild is pretending to make herself busy at her desk; an act I can easily recognise now. She stares at me, guilt and embarrassment evident on her face.

"I didn't see anything," I say quickly, to which she smiles in return.

"Thank you," she says sincerely, before handing over a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" I turn over the sheet, spying the test I had to take last week. The number circled in the top corner drew my attention almost immediately.

"Highest in the grade," she murmured, a hint of pride in her voice. I look up at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you serious? Ah, this is-" I stop when I catch her look. "Wait, do you think I cheated?"

"No, no," she quickly argues, waving her hands in the same gesture. "I just wanted to ask how you did it? You might need to share your secret with some of your football friends."

My head hung bashfully. "I followed your advice," I admit, smirking up at her. It's the closest thing anyone besides Jenny has gotten as a smile from me. "Got myself a tutor. She's…she's amazing."

A knowing smirk crosses Ms. Goodchild's lips, and heat flushes my face. Her gaze flicks down to my shirt. "You're wearing your tie," she observes. "She seems to be a good example for you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're falling for this girl."

I cast my gaze to the side, searching through my thoughts. "I'd say you're right."

* * *

I left the classroom with the happiest look on my face, practically skipping with joy. It would've lasted longer, had Tyrone not been waiting for me just outside.

"What are you doing?" he asks casually, although his tone meant business. I take a cautious step backwards, feeling his height towering over me. "Failed your last test, huh?"

Before I can retaliate, at least with another lie, he snatches the paper out of my hand and reads it himself. I can see his eyes slowly widen as he continues to read.

"So, you're a super-nerd now, huh?" he shoves the paper back in to my chest. I lie once again, at least in order to save my skin from this situation.

"Paid someone to do it."

"Really? Who?" he questions immediately, arms crossed in a challenging stance. I stare back blankly, completely unprepared for that. Wow, he's smarter than I thought. I open my mouth to respond with a lie, any lie, but nothing happens. He smirks, dropping and shaking his head.

"Get out of it, Monogan," he grabs me by the tie once again, pulling me close to his Red Bull breath. "I saw you acting all weird around that nerd. You better remember who your people are, because we're not starting to like this new you."

"We?" I question, shoving myself out of his grasp. "Or you?" I walk around him and move away, but not without hearing his final words.

"You'll never survive without us."

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to homecoming," June squealed to her sister as they organised their outfits. Jenny, with a casual roll of her eyes, placed a pair of shoes on the ground.

"It's weird, we hung out yesterday too and we couldn't stop talking," she confessed; an unknown smile on her lips. Jacqui and Jade were lying on their backs on one of the beds, sharing a knowing look.

"We think you're starting to like him," they said in unison, receiving a glare from Jenny.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mused, although that was a lie. Lately, Zap had been all that she was thinking about, and it was starting to drive her crazy. She sighed heavily, looking down at the black dress. "I'm so glad all you guys are coming tomorrow. It'll be less awkward with you all around."

"That's if there's a homecoming to go to," everyone flicked their heads up to spy Janet standing at the door; a solemn look on her face. "The weather report is not looking good."

* * *

**R&R! Pretty tired and swamped. Next one is a bit of a jump but it's almost the end of the month. **


	27. Multichapter - Crazy in love

**27****th**** August 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 239**

**Read something great the other day that did make me smile. Smile: tomorrow is going to be worse. **

**Bit of a jump, but this is how it was planned. **

**Disclaimer: Would the producers really be writing fanfiction? If I was one…I would be. **

* * *

I'm dripping from head to toe; my dark blue shirt now looking darker from the rain as it sticks to my body. But I couldn't care less. I'm standing outside her window with a small pebble in my hand.

Take aim, careful. Not too much so it doesn't break. Perfect.

I can see her silhouette in the warm glow; actually I can see a few. No doubt some of them belong to her sisters. There's muffled talking and squeals, but thankfully enough, the window slides open.

"What are you doing?" she shouts over the harsh downpour from her spot on the windowsill. A few of her sisters squeeze behind her for a better look. "Homecoming was postponed, it's torrential out here."

I shrug with a smirk, my damp shirt lifting with my shoulders. "I made a promise to myself that I was going to dance with you tonight," more squeals are released and I cringe at the high pitched noise. She retreats, and I wait patiently in the rain.

* * *

Inside, Jenny holds her hands to her head as she mulls over the situation.

"Oh my God," all ten shout together, some bounding over to their sister in congratulations.

"He is so cute!" Jacqui admires, her and her other sisters continuing to sneak glances.

Jenny places her hand over her heart, the muscle beating loudly in her chest. Jamie turns around, her brow furrowing in worry at the sight.

"You all right?" everyone turns to Jenny, startled by the sight of her pale face.

"Yeah it's just-" her voice trails off, returning to the image of the boy standing outside. "He stands in the pouring rain for me; doesn't care unless he gets a dance. What kind of a guy does that?"

They all exchange looks, before their synchronized glance back in her direction startles Jenny.

"No one does that," they answer in unison. Jenny's head hung in an ashamed manner.

"How can I be sure that he really knows me though?" she asks in a timid tone. Jay steps through the crowd, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Test him."

* * *

Finally the door opens, and a small group of the sisters emerge from the door. It's still pouring rain but I'm beyond the point of caring. Opening her umbrella, a girl walks out in to the rain and straight up to me. I smile as she holds the umbrella over both our heads.

"Hi," I greet casually with a smirk. She smiles back. "Which sister are you?"

The girl in front of me widens her eyes, but I remain unphased.

"Zap, it's me," she whispers, but the only response I deliver is a raised eyebrow.

"You're not Jenny," I reply, causing the girl to smirk. Her smile is nothing like Jenny's.

"You're good," she responds, holding out her hand for me to shake. I take it immediately. "I'm Jeannie…and my sister is going to love you."

I chuckle at her words as she turns around, leaving me in the pouring rain once again as Jeannie calls for Jenny. Another blue haired sister emerges from the balcony, holding a new umbrella over her head as she walks over to me.

"Hey Zap," she greets. My eyes skim over the girl, but I frown in confusion. There's just something…off. She looks like Jenny, a lot, but she just doesn't have that quality.

"You must be June," I hold out my hand, and without even trying to hide her identity, she takes it with a nod. "Jenny told me all about you; you look more alike together."

She turns back to the group sheltered under the balcony, sharing a knowing smile no doubt. "You're really good," she replies, nodding in approval. I shrug casually once again before my eyes skim the deck.

"Could you send the one with the pink gumboots please?" I question, resulting in the largest smile from the sister. She nods subtly before skipping back.

"He wants the one in the pink gumboots," she says in a sly tone, staring directly at Jenny. A huge blush surges to her face as she is encouraged forward; pink boots splashing in the puddles. She pulls open her pink umbrella and walks forward, sheltering both of them.

"Hi," I greet once she is within earshot. She smiles bashfully towards the ground, and I can't help but realise how much I love seeing that. Wait…did I just say love?

"How did you know which one I was, hair boy?" I shrug at her question, stepping a little closer to avoid the rain. That nickname has kind of stuck, and being so different from what I usually hear, it makes me mad how much I love hearing her say it. There's that word again…

"You're different; they're not you," I think I said the right thing, because right now she's smiling up at me. I'm so distracted by this, that the small prick in my hand brings me back to reality. "Oh, this is one of those…the flower thingy's. I thought you might like it."

She looks down to the flower, and I slip the piece on to her wrist. It looks a little strange in contrast to her pyjama pants and dressing gown, but she looks perfect in my eyes.

"Postponed or not, I really wanted to see you tonight," I murmur, stepping closer to her. The sensation of her arms wrapping around my neck warm my body, and our foreheads pressing together send a chill up my spine. She throws the umbrella to the side, and we subconsciously begin swaying gently in a circle as we dance in the rain. I'm moving to the music that one of the sister's decided to play from the window, but I'm ignoring their squeals of delight. Right now it's just me and her.

"You're wearing a tie," she murmurs casually, moving her head up to look at me. "I thought you didn't date nerds?"

I lean closer to her, if that were possible, grazing our noses together. "Maybe it's exactly what I needed," were my last words, before I softly press my lips against hers, my arms moving around to wrap around her back.

The rain feels like it has died down, and the noises from her sisters appear to fade in the background as I am lost in the sensation of finally finding someone who challenges me, stands up for herself and drives me absolutely crazy.

* * *

**Cute and short second last chapter, but I had to finish a report. Remember in January when all the guys were suiting up, and Dex says to Zap "you're not going to prom"; told you everything comes back. That's what he's wearing in this one. R&R!**


	28. Multichapter - Fight for rights

**28****th**** August 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 240**

**The final instalment, which is great because I've done all my assessments for the week; but in four days it starts all over again. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should've wished on a different star…**

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since that day on her front lawn; a memory I plan to cherish. Don't get me wrong, we've been together since that moment, but I like to reflect on the past and what influences it has on the future. There have been many more cherished moments since then, each one making me wonder why I couldn't find her in my life before.

We're moving together slowly, displayed to all the public at homecoming. Sure, there were a few broken hearts from some girls when they found out I really wasn't going to ask them, considering I already had a date, but I'm sure I can set them up with some people. After all, everyone deserves to be happy.

Speaking of which, I sneak a glance to the side of the function room, noticing the principal and my biology teacher dancing together. The cat is out of the bag with their relationship, it was actually a huge scandal at first, but they fought for each other and didn't care what the world had to say. I admire that, but no matter what, there's always going to be someone with a big mouth and a microphone to stand in your way.

"Attention," Tyrone announces from the stage. Everyone turns to the recently crowned homecoming king, and I cross my arms in annoyance. "I'd just like to say that the one thing we pride ourselves in at this school is camaraderie, and I would like to draw your attention to the traitor among us. Zap," I can suddenly feel the eyes of everyone in the room stare at me. "You have betrayed your football kind by dating a nerd."

The soft murmur of judging whispers travel around the room, and a horrible sensation of anger towards the jackass with the crown takes over me. I exchange glances with Jenny, both of us looking worried and ashamed. Her head drops sadly, creating a feeling of guilt. Does she serious think I'm going to let Tyrone speak to her like this?

I push through the staring crowd forcefully, moving towards the stage with an angry expression. Tung hands me a microphone as I get up on the stage, and I reply a thank you to him through the speakers.

"Zap Monogan, you are dating a nerd," he declares, pointing a finger at me. The only thing I find weird is that he is not addressing me per se; instead, he's looking towards the audience. I hope this isn't a bid for popularity; he already won homecoming king. I lick my lips before replying in the microphone.

"So?" everyone turns to look at me, gasping in shock at my bluntness. Tyrone stares at me wide eyed, baffled by my response. I stare in to the crowd and spy Jenny, smiling shyly in my direction. I wink at her.

"Let me tell you something," I begin to address the crowd, unsure at where all this stage confidence has been. That could've been helpful for my English speech. "Someone once told me that you've got to stop believing all these stupid stereotypes," more murmurs of people talking are heard, but I'm watching Jenny move slowly through the crowd, smiling as I quote her. I chance a look at Principal Hamilton and Jane, I mean, Ms. Goodchild, both smiling approvingly at me.

"If something feels right, you've got to take that chance. Screw what society deems is acceptable. Tung here," I point to the side of the stage, everyone glancing at the small guy. "I've been best friends with him since middle school, but I had to hide that so I wouldn't be ridiculed and he wouldn't be bullied. Well, to hell with that. He's my best friend," he smiles thankfully at me, to which I return. I can hear the whispers getting louder, and I notice a few of the 'popular people' turning up their noses in disgust and disapproval. By this point, Jenny has reached the front of the stage, and she's staring up at me with that amazing expression.

"As for your first statement; I'm dating someone who's smart, beautiful and makes me absolutely crazy whenever I'm not spending every second with her," with one arm, I pull her up on stage and pull her close, staring directly in her eyes. "And I think I'm falling in love with her more everyday."

We kiss then and there, a few squeals of both delight and shock. None of it matters to me, because I can feel her lips smiling against mine.

One clap. Then another. Then another.

A light, modest applause fills the room for us, yet I can still see the jocks and cheerleaders looking around awkwardly. I don't expect them to understand, I mean, I didn't at first, but it all makes sense to me now.

* * *

I got the beating of my life after that speech. The very next school day, Tyrone and a few of his buddies pulled me behind the sports centre after school and hit me for lying to them. I've got a black eye, but if you think I look bad, you should see the other guys. That was another secret that was accidentally let out. Now that everyone knows I trained on marine territory, hardly anyone messes with me.

Walking down the school's corridor, people stare at me in shock at the guy who turned the social pyramid up-side down. Now that I'm with the nerds and the IT guys, I'm still on top, proud that I can walk the halls with my true friends without anyone hurting them. People are very afraid of change, so I don't blame them if one rogue footballer shoves a band geek in to a locker; it's what we know.

All I know is, I'm through with that football scholarship. I never wanted to play professionally, so why bother trying to get one. I'm sitting on the grass with Jenny by my side, both of us reading her biology text book together. I'm going to try my luck at science now, and with her by my side, I can't fail.

* * *

**A very "deep" ending, but I enjoy philosophy. R&R! and let's get back to the main story! **


	29. Main story - Like a dad

**29****th**** August 2013 Thursday**

**Day 241**

**Projects just keep coming, and they continue for the whole week. I wish some could just finish on the day I start them. My venting session is over. Now it's time for yours.**

**I read the entire school story from start to finish during my chemistry lecture; both of them finished at the same time! **

**Disclaimer: Who makes the calls around here?**

* * *

Zap returned to the control room of the ship, taking the seat next to Dex as the leader piloted his craft. He slumped in his seat upon returning, uncomfortable with the setting.

"I still don't know why you couldn't bring someone else with you?" the bug boy complained, sinking lower and lower in to the industrial leather. Dex raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"The sonic mosquito can be a harmful creature," the entomologist began, more theoretical explaining than answering the question. "The best way to catch them is when they're flying. Who else better to do that than you?"

He muffled a response, but it wasn't coherent enough to understand. Zap stood up once again, but was quickly stopped by Dex.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice just stern yet gentle enough to bring the pilot back down to his seat. He shifted uncomfortably once again, before deciding to voice what had been screaming in his mind.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just…confused, with what's been going on lately," Dex kept his mouth shut, listening intently to the sadness in the pilot's tone. "Just, the fact about being a dad, being responsible for someone else, it's just…terrifying."

Zap let his head fall in to his hands, sighing loudly in frustration. "If she had have been pregnant, I don't think I would've been ready."

The leader turned his head to look at the upset bug boy, feeling sympathy for him. He cleared his own throat in a bid to comfort the boy.

"You're never ready," he said simply, causing Zap to perk his head up at the response. "You may read everything in the book, and you may think you know how to handle everything, but nothing can prepare you for what it's really like."

The boy smirked as he leant back in his chair. "I hope you're not saying this to try and scare us out of anything in the future," to his surprise, Dex chuckled. It wasn't even a sarcastic chuckle, just a simple laugh.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, carefully manoeuvring the ship away from the gravitational field of a nearby planet. Zap was now kneeling on his seat, paying full attention to his boss.

"Well, how do you deal with the stresses of being a parent?" he asked, neck craned out to hear the response.

"That's why you're in a team," he said plainly, smirking a little. "To share the workload, to help each other out. It makes it much easier. Winston has been raised by pretty much everyone in the habitat; the entire team, which makes it a lot easier for us. Thanks for that by the way."

Zap stared down in to his lap. "Do you think Jenny and I would make a good team?"

The leader stared straight ahead, yet couldn't keep his smile away. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, nodding to himself. A sensation of happiness filled Zap.

"I will tell you this," Dex continued in his fatherly way. "You never expect it; you don't even feel like a father when you're told that your child has been born, but the moment you hold that little genetic miracle in your hands, that's when you know."

Both men were facing the windscreen, staring out in to the abyss of stars shooting past them as they absorbed the information. Zap nodded numbly to himself, slumped back in to the chair.

"D- do you think I would be a good dad?" Dex continued to stare at the windscreen, unsure at how to answer the delicate question. He glanced in the rear view mirror, spying the door that lead to the insect storage unit.

"Yeah, I reckon you would mate," he replied casually, surprising Zap.

"Why?"

"Because, when you were standing up, that would've been the fourth time you'd have checked on that bug this hour," he replied smugly, causing the pilot to blush with embarrassment.

Dex glanced over to his company, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it too much; when you're ready, you'll know."

Zap turned in his seat to face the entomologist once again. "You know, you're a lot cooler to talk to when it's just you and me."

Dex smirked once again, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "Are you kidding? I'm one cool dude."

"Now you're just sounding like a dad."

* * *

**Just a chapter of Zap mulling over the father situation. Next one, you guys will love, but don't hold me to chapters, quite a few essays due next week. R&R!**


	30. Main story - Mistake

**30****th**** August 2013 Friday**

**Day 242**

**Sorry for late update but I'm absolutely swamped with tests; I'll have to write them early tomorrow to get them out of the way, so early update tomorrow!**

**MiGoreng, yeah, sorry about the ages, but I think I did say near the start of the year not to worry about it too much as some characters will age while others won't. In my opinion, Dex and Jane are around 20 now, Winston is 2, Zap and Jenny are just about 16 and Tung and Bream would be just under that. Again, ages don't really matter. Some months will race past, although I picture this one to be less than a month. **

**You're all going to kill me…but I cannot wait to read your reviews to this. **

**Disclaimer: Can't do it, I just can't admit it. **

* * *

A murmur of frustration was heard behind the closed door. The intercom was activated, followed by a low grumble.

"Nurse, nurse," he shouted from his office, leaning over his desk in search for documents. When the desired item wasn't found, he complained again. The doctor pulled himself off his desk and knelt down under the table to find the papers. His beady gaze flicked towards the rubbish bin under his desk; his movements freezing when he spied the object.

"What the-" he hit his head on the under surface, rubbing the small bruise forming on his bald patch. The tall nurse strolled in, looking hardly pleased.

"Our rooms are very close to each other. You don't have to shout," she explained, but her boss was not listening. He presented the test to the girl.

"This test is positive," he said, almost in a questioning tone. The nurse leant forward and read the device herself.

"Yes it is," she said simply, but jumped a little when the man bounced off his seat.

"I haven't had any pregnant patients," he said with growing fear in his voice. By this point, the nurse herself was beginning to look worried. The doctor glanced down to his trash can. "I haven't taken out the trash yet; who was my last patient?"

She flipped through the clip board in her hand. "Uh, Zap and Jenny Monogan," the nurse looked back up, but couldn't see the doctor anywhere. She walked around his desk, finding him busily digging up the rubbish to retrieve the other two tests.

"What do they say?" she asked quickly.

"Negative, they're both negative," he sighed with relief, feeling all dread leave his shoulders. The nurse sighed as well.

"Well that's good. I'd hate to think what a child between those two would be like," the doctor raised his head to the nurse at her words.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with curiosity, worry filling himself once again. The nurse read through her clip board once again.

"A kid between a clone and some kind of experiment, seems it would be a mess of genetics, don't you think?" she asked slowly, watching the doctor's tiny eyes grow wider at her words. He pulled himself up in to his chair, placing a calming hand on his forehead.

"I didn't test for anything like that," he locked his gaze with her across the room. "I only conducted a basic test."

She walked around the desk, leaning over his shoulder as she questioned him. "Ok, try flipping it to an advanced scale; increase his mobility statistics and level her blood pressure to a perfect result. If she's a clone built to perfect humans, I'd say all her levels would fall within good ranges."

The doctor typed frantically at the computer, bringing up all different dialogue boxes and changing statistics. Jenny's bar chart from the original test changed, elevating two bars in particular.

"Wow, her oestrogen levels are through the roof," the nurse commented, pointing at the bar that was now 'off the chart.' The doctor pointed at the other bar; eyes wide with shock at the realisation.

"Her progesterone levels are slightly elevated too," he commented, eyes flicking down to the test. He squinted his eyes at the pregnancy test, seeing the tiny faint line above the control line.

"I can't believe I made that mistake."

* * *

**Whoops, bad doctor, but hopefully if you read everything from the start of this month until the end, you won't be confused. Yes, pretty much all of you were right with guessing. R&R!**


	31. Main story - Real results

**31****st**** August 2013 Saturday**

**Day 243**

**Funnily enough, I'm two/thirds of the way through the year! Welcome to the last instalment of August, and I hope you enjoy. Author's note after chapter is important.**

**We've done it people! There is now 2 pages in the DHAE fandom, and it may seem like a small number now, but imagine what it could be like in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no responsibility for the following disclaimer. **

* * *

The clone stumbled out of bed on the warm morning, wiping away a small trail of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Zap, who was watching from the bed, furrowed his brow in confusion as her steps turned wobbly.

"Are you all right?" he questioned with concern, pulling the blankets off himself. Jenny turned around and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, I think so," she muttered softly in her state. "I just don't think I've been able to shake this flu."

Zap stepped out of the bed, strolled over to his wife and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Wow, you are burning up," he replied, his thumb stroking her head and down the side of her face. "You should go and get some meds. I think there's some in the east services closet."

Jenny's smile grew wide at his words. "Aw, you read my manual!" she cooed, but her expression changed slightly when he looked around with a guilty expression.

"Well, I read what was on the door," he admitted, yet the engineer shrugged her shoulders anyway.

"Meh, close enough," she said, before leaning closer to kiss him. As they were edging closer, Jenny felt her throat tighten with heat, and she pulled away from Zap quickly as she gagged.

"Whoa, ok maybe you should have the medicine first," he chuckled; the clone nodding in agreement as she moved her fist to her mouth.

* * *

Dressed in her uniform, Jenny made her way towards the control room to begin work. She never did find the medicine cabinet, her vision was too blurry to read her wristcom. She was, however, able to find the control room. She knew that path like the back of her hand.

"Morning Jenny," Tung greeted cheerfully from the clone's laboratory table. He was just on the precipice of picking something up, when it was slapped out of his hand.

"Tung, what have I told you about touching things on this table?" the girl spat at the frog boy, the latter rubbing his bruised hand.

"Sorry, I just-"

"You don't think!" she continued, ignoring his apology. "You just act and then you blow something up!"

When she had finished her rant, she looked down at the frog boy. His eyebrow was raised and his lips were trembling.

"Sheesh, what's gotten in to you?" he questioned rhetorically, leaving the room with an expression of absolute disappointment on his face. The clone's expression softened, realising what she had said. It certainly wasn't like her to snap at the small frog boy. She hung her head in dejection, but not for long, as the phone started ringing.

"That's weird," she muttered to herself as she strolled towards the control panel. "No one ever calls on the land-line anymore."

Regardless, she brought the receiver up to her ear and addressed it.

"Hello?" nervous, awkward breathing was heard on the other line.

"Jenny Monogan?" the voice asked, and Jenny furrowed her brow at the tone of worry in the person's voice.

"Speaking," she said casually, noticing from the corner of her eye that Zap had just strolled in.

"This is Doctor Carter, we spoke about a week ago," he began, causing Jenny to tense up. "There seems to have been a miscalculation in you results."

"What kind?" she questioned, her voice wavering. Noticing this, Zap turned his attention to the girl on the phone.

"It seems that I didn't take in to account the different…uh, influences provided by youself and your husband," he continued to explain. "I was not informed of it, there is no box on the submission sheet to declare it, although after this scenario, there will be."

"So what are you saying?" Jenny asked, feeling a nervous tingle travel all through her body. The doctor sighed heavily before answering.

"I conducted your test again, only this time it was for…special cases. Your results match those of someone who is pregnant. I suppose it never showed on a commercial pregnancy test due to your perfect genetic material disregarding any abnormalities. I can understand that this may be a shock, but I am willing to compromise that you do not sue me for this mistake, and I will not report you for underage pregnancy."

Jenny was no longer listening at this point. From the word 'pregnant,' the phone had fallen out of the clone's hand and clattered to the floor. Her hand was still raised as though she were still on the phone.

"Jenny?" Zap asked with a worried tone. "Jen, is everything ok?"

The engineer turned to her husband, a look of surprise and delight filling her face. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she laughed.

"That was the doctor. I-I'm pregnant," she said through tears, holding her hands up to her face. Zap's expression slowly changed from one of shock, to utter happiness.

"Are you serious?" he questioned as the girl raced in to his hug, collapsing in to tears of joy on to his shoulder. He stroked her back and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We-we're having a baby."

* * *

**You know, from my original planning, this was supposed to be the end of June. Regardless, on to important stuff. **

**I'm opening a poll on my profile for the gender of their child(ren). Don't get me wrong, I already know what it will be and these results will not affect my decision, I just want to see what you guys think. R&R&Vote!**


End file.
